Das Band der Freundschaft
by Sweet- Teeni
Summary: Neue Mädchen in Hogwarts? Eine Slytherin, eine Ravenclaw und eine Gryffindor? Drei Freundinnen mit unterschiedlichen Charakteren? Etwas, was Draco und Blaise nicht gerade ungelegen kommt. Doch auch Harry und Co haben so ihren Spass!
1. Post

**Inhalt:**_ 3 deutscheMädchen, die im Alter von 16 Jahren erfahren, dass sie Hexen sind und nach Hogwarts gehen._

_3 Charaktere, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten._

_Wird ihre Freundschaft in Hogwarts überleben oder zerreißt das Band, dass die drei verbindet?_

_Begleitet Kristin, Lisa und Tina in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Erlebt mit ihnen Höhen und Tiefen und findet heraus, was mit ihrer Freundschaft passiert._

**Disclaimer:**_ Mir gehören die meisten der Personen leider nicht und ich mache auch kein Geld mit der Story._

**Widmung:** _Zwei ganz besonderen Mädchen gewidmet, die mir einmal viel bedeuteten und es teilweise noch immer tun._

**1.****Post**

Der bislang schönste Morgen der Sommerferien war angebrochen. Die Sonne hatte die meisten Menschen schon in aller Frühe aus den Federn gekitzelt. Viele von ihnen waren sofort zum Strand, Freibad oder zum nahe liegenden See aufgebrochen um die Hitze des herannahenden Tages aushalten zu können.

Familie Niestadt saß am Frühstückstisch und beratschlagte gerade den heutigen Tagesablauf, als plötzlich eine Eule gegen die Scheibe des Küchenfensters schlug. „Ach herrje!", rief Frau Niestadt und lief entsetzt hin um dem Tier zu helfen. Sie hob den Vogel hoch um ihn genauer betrachten zu können, als dieser sich von seinem Schock erholte und ihr ein Bein entgegen streckte.

Verwundert nahm die Familie zur Kenntnis, dass ein Brief daran befestigt war. Seltsamer Weise warf Frau Niestadt ihrem Mann einen vielsagenden Blick zu bevor sie den Brief an ihre Tochter Lisa weiter reichte. Diese nahm ihn der Mutter verwirrt ab und sah sie fragend an. Fast hätte sie die Tasse, die sie in der anderen Hand hielt, fallen gelassen, als sie die Anschrift erkannte:

_Lisa Niestadt_

_2. Stuhl links in der Küche_

Unsicher zog sie den Brief aus dem Umschlag und las:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbeldore

(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großzauberer, Hexenmeister,

Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Niestadt,

wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Leider müssen wir zu geben, dass sie sowie ihre Freundinnen Kristin Dolbt und Tina Herbstlicht, uns sozusagen unterschlagen wurden. Wir bedauern diesen Zwischenfall zu tiefst. Da wir sie allerdings in Hogwarts nicht missen wollen, werden sie ins das 6.Schuljahr einsteigen. Mithilfe eines Zaubertranks wird ihnen das fehlende Wissen vermittelt. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1.September, sie werden allerdings zu dritt schon am 20. August nach London reisen, wo ich sie abhole.

Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 20.Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Lisa sah sich zu ihren Eltern um, die erwartungsvoll an lächelten. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie ängstlich. „ Oh Schatz, verstehst du es denn nicht?", fragte ihr Vater liebevoll. „Nein", antwortete Lisa verlegen. „Liebling, du bist eine Hexe!" „Ich bin eine was? Eiiine Hexe? Wollt ihr mich veralbern?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Aber nein Liebes! Wir hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, nicht wahr?", fragte Herr Niestadt seine Frau, welche ihm zu nickte.

Und er erklärte: „Hast du dich nie gefragt warum, du keine Großeltern mehr hast?" „Ich dachte immer sie sind gestorben, weil ihr nie über sie geredet habt." „Aber nein. Wir haben nur nie über sie gesprochen, weil wir unsere Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen wollten. Du musst wissen, dass deine Mutter und ich aus England stammen, wo auch unsere Familien leben. Wir haben genau wie du magische Fähigkeiten. Ich bin ein Zauberer und deine Mutter ist eine Hexe, wie du auch." „Aber ich hab euch nie Magie einsetzten gesehen." „Das kommt daher", fuhr ihr Vater fort. „ Das wir vor 16 Jahren beschlossen haben, alles hinter uns zu lassen und noch einmal neu anzufangen." „Aber warum? Und wieso ausgerechnet in Deutschland?" „Weil es uns hier am sichersten erschien, du musst wissen, dass Deutschland eines den wenigen Länder ist wo es keine eigene Zauberschule gibt, kein Ministerium oder desgleichen. Die Zauberer und Hexen hier leben wie Muggel." „Muggel?", unterbrach Lisa ihren Vater. „So bezeichnen wir Leute, die nicht zu den Magiern gehören." „Aber warum seit ihr weggegangen.", fragte Lisa wissbegierig. Hinter ihr ließ ihre Mutter ein trockenes Schluchzen vernehmen.

„Es war eine schwere Zeit.", erzählte sie. „ Vor etwa 25 Jahren war da dieser Zauberer, der war böse geworden. So böse, wie es nur geht. Schlimmer noch. Schlimmer als schlimm. Sein Name war ...", sie konnte nicht weiter reden. Herr Niestadt beendete den Satz für sie. „Voldemort", sagte er gefasst. Doch seine Frau war sichtlich zusammen gezuckt. „Sein Name wird niemals, nie laut ausgesprochen. Merk dir das! Er ist der dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Jedenfalls, dieser Zauberer hat vor etwa 25 Jahren begonnen, sich Anhänger zu suchen. Und die hat er auch bekommen- manche hatten Angst, manche wollten einfach ein wenig von seiner Macht, denn er verschaffte sich viel Macht, das muss man sagen. Dunkle Zeiten waren das. Man wusste nicht wem man trauen sollte, man wagte nicht sich mit fremden Hexen oder Zauberern anzufreunden. Viele schreckliche Dinge sind passiert. Er hat die Macht übernommen. Sicher es haben sich einige gewehrt- doch er hat sie umgebracht. Dann gab es diese Familie –die Potters- er hat die Eltern umgebracht und wollte auch ihren Sohn töten, der nicht mal ein Jahr alt war. Doch sein Fluch prahlte auf ihn zurück. Niemand weiß warum der kleine Harry überlebt hat. Wir wussten nur das er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf damals verschwunden ist." „Weshalb seid ihr dann gegangen, wenn er eh verschwunden war." „Wir haben gegen ihn gekämpft im Phönix-Orden. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass seine Anhänger noch auf freiem Fuß waren und sie, die Mitglieder des Phönix-Orden töten wollten, war Anlass genug zu fliehen. Für uns gab es nichts mehr zutun, dass Ministerium würde die Todesser –so nannte man seine Anhänger- fangen. Also beschlossen wir nach Deutschland zu gehen. Und mit uns kamen die Familien Dolbt und Herbstlicht." „Wow", sagte Lisa und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Das waren weitaus mehr Informationen als sie erwartet hätte. Doch sie wollte noch viel mehr wissen, also erklärten ihr ihre Eltern alles über Hogwarts, die Zauberei allgemein.

So kam es dass weder die Familie Niestadt, noch die Familie Dolbt oder die Familie Herbstlicht heute der senkenden Hitze entkam.

_So das wars fürs erste, ich hoffe doch mal, dass ihr ein kleinesReview ganzliebguck übrig habt._

_Eure _

_Sweety_


	2. Ankunft in London Familien

_Und schon gibts eine Fortsetzung:_

**2. Ankunft in London**

Gespannt auf das Bevorstehende saßen die 3 deutschen Mädchen in dem Flieger von Berlin nach London. Endlich würden sie diejenigen aus ihren Familien kennen lernen, die nicht beim Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen waren.

Einen Tag vor der Abreise hatten ihre Eltern ihnen mitgeteilt, wer sie abholen würde.

Da alle 3 Familien in Deutschland unter falschem Namen lebten, wurde es etwas kompliziert.

Lisa Niestadt, eigentliche Davies, wurde von ihren Großeltern mütterlicherseits, der Schwester ihres Vaters, deren Mann und ihrem Cousin Roger abgeholt.

Kristin Dolbt, eigentliche Johnson wurde von ihren 2 Tanten, deren Töchtern Angelina und Patricia, sowie ihrer Großmutter väterlicherseits, ihrem Cousin Neville und ihrem großen Bruder abgeholt.

Tina Herbstlicht, eigentliche Perks, wurde nur von ihrer Tante, ihrem Onkel und ihrem Cousin Jess erwartet.

Als die 3 Freundinnen aus dem Flugzeug stiegen, wartete eine große Frau in einem smaragdgrünen Kostüm am Flugsteig auf sie. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu einem festen Knoten gebunden. Sie musterte die drei 16-jährigen aus den strengrein blickenden Augen. Sie versuchte den Namen Gesichter zuzuordnen, das gelang einigermaßen mit wenigen Informationen über die sie verfügte.

_Lisa Davies_- das musste das kleinste der Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren sein. Zierliche Gestalt, blau-grüne Augen mit einem respektvollen Blick. Ihr Haar hatte sie im Nacken locker mit einem Band zusammengebunden. Sie trug einen knielangen Jeansrock, schwarze Sandalen und ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: Young, Free and Single. Ein Rucksack saß auf ihrem Rücken.

_Kristin Johnson- _das mittel große Mädchen mit der Brille und denn kurzen blonden Haaren, welche leicht hoch gegellt waren, musste es sein. Eine Brille saß auf ihrer Nase, dahinter glitzerten grüne Augen.

Sie trug eine olivgrüne Stoffhose mit Taschen an den Seiten, eine hellblaue Bluse und dunkle Stoffschuhe. Eine graue Umhängetasche hing an ihrer Seite.

_Tina Perks -_ wenn sie nicht irrte blieb nur noch ein Mädchen übrig. Es musste das hochgewachsene Mädchen, mit den schwarz gesträhnten Haaren, die sie offen trug, und den eisgrauen Augen, die gefährlich blitzten, sein. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue Jeanshose, ein schwarzes Top, das im Nacken zusammen hielt, eine schwarze Jeansjacke und dunkle Turnschuhe. In den Händen hielt sie eine kleine schwarze Jeanstasche.

Sie schritt auf die Mädchen zu, begrüßte sie und stellte sich vor. „Willkommen in London, wie ich vermute haben ihre Eltern Ihnen schon einiges über Hogwarts erzählt. Ich bin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor Minerva McGonagall. Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal sagen, wie Leid uns diese ganze Sache tut. Nun ja, dann will ich Ihnen mal Ihre Familien vorstellen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Sie schritt den Flugsteig herunter bis zu der großen Wartehalle, wo relativ große Gruppe von Menschen stand, die ungeduldig umhersahen.

Professor McGonagall lief genau auf diese Menschen zu und mit einem Blick brachte sie das aufgeregt klingende Gemurmel zum versickern.

„Hallo", grüßte sie in die Runde. „Darf ich vorstellen, das sind Lisa", sie deutete auf das Mädchen rechts neben sich. „Kristin", sie zeigte nach links. „und Tina", sie trat einen Schritt beiseite und das dritte Mädchen kam zum Vorschein.

Eine große, ältere Frau löste sich von der Gruppe und wandte sich mit Tränen in den Augen Kristin zu. Ohne Vorwarnung nahm sie das Mädchen fest in die Arme und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Kristin, die keine Ahnung hatte wer das war, sah sich unsicher nach ihren Freundinnen um. Ihr Bruder kam auf die Beiden zu, gefolgt von zwei älteren Damen, zwei jüngeren Mädchen und einem rundlichen Jungen, der etwa in Kristins Alter sein musste.

Nach dem sich die große Dame etwas beruhigt hatte, ließ sie Kristin los und betrachtete sie genauer. „Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter und die Nase deines Vaters.", flüsterte sie. Kristins Bruder trat nun vor, drückte seine Schwester herzlich und stellte ihr die anderen vor. „Das ist", begann er." Unsere Grandma. Unser Cousin Neville. Tante Angela und Cousine Angelina. Dann noch Tante Paulina und Cousine Patricia. Naja und mich kennst du ja.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Professor McGonagall, welche die Szene amüsiert betrachtet hatte, wandte sich den verbliebenen Personen zu.

Lisa wurde abwechselnd von ihren Großeltern, ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel umarmt. Ihr Cousin Roger stand daneben und sah Lisa gedankenverloren an. Zwar beherrschte Professor McGonagall die Fähigkeiten der Leglimentik nicht besonders gut, trotzdem konnte sie seinen Blick entsprechend deuten. Er schien sich fest vor zunehmen, seine Cousine egal was passieren würde zu beschützen.

Auf dem Gesicht der Lehrerin erschien ein kleines Lächeln. Sie sah sich nach der dritten Familie um. Verblüfft stellte sie die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Tina und ihrem Cousin Jess fest.

Es waren die gleichen gefährlichen eisgrauen Augen und das gleiche dunkelblonde, dicke Haar (auch wenn Tinas schwarze und rote Strähnen hatten). Ihr erhabenes Auftreten und ihre kalte Ausstrahlung. Nur in der Größe unterschieden sie sich, denn Jess war ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als das Mädchen.

Tief im Inneren hoffte Professor McGonagall nur, dass die Familie Perks in den verbleibenden 10 Tagen nicht zu sehr auf die 16- Jährige abfärben würde.

Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf und verschaffte sich durch ein leises Hüsteln Aufmerksamkeit. Das hatte sie sich im vergangenen Jahr von Dolores Umbridge abgeschaut.

Alle wandten sich zu ihr um und sie fing an zu sprechen. „Da sie sich nun bekannt gemacht haben, möchte ich ihnen noch einige Mitteilungen machen. Tina, Lisa und Kristin, Sie kommen bitte am 25. zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo Sie Professor Dumbledore treffen werden. Dort wird Ihnen mithilfe eines Zaubertrankes das fehlende Wissen vermittelt. Dann möchte ich Sie noch daran erinnern, dass das neue Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt. Sie werden mit dem Hogwartsexpress dort hin gelangen, der um 11:00 Uhr am Kings-Cross Bahnhof vom Gleis 9 ¾ fährt. Am 25. wird Ihnen nicht nur Wissen vermittelt, Sie werden auch denn sprechenden Hut aufsetzten, der Sie in die Häuser einteilt. Des Weiteren möchte ich die Familien daran erinnern die Einkäufe möglichst bald zu erledigen. Das wär's fürs erste. Wir sehen uns dann am 25. Auf Wiedersehen." Damit verließ sie den Flughafen und ließ die Familien allein.

Diese beschlossen noch, dass die Mädchen sich am 25. eine Stunde früher im Tropfenden Kessel treffen sollten.

_Bitte, bitte das reviewen nicht vergessen..._

Eure Sweety


	3. Professor Dumbledore

_Bitte sehr Chap N° 3..._

**3. Professor Dumbledore**

Die drei Freundinnen sahen sich erst am 25. August in dem Pub „Der Tropfende Kessel" wieder. Ihre Familien lebten in verschiedenen Städten, so war es den Mädchen nicht möglich sich während der verbleibenden Tage zu sehen.

Umso größer war natürlich die Wiedersehensfreude in dem Pub. Am Flughafen hatten die 3 Familien beschlossen eine Stunde früher als vom Schulleiter erwartet sich im „Tropfenden Kessel" einzufinden, damit die Mädchen noch etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen konnten.

Es war ein großes Gekreische und Umarmen als sich die drei gegenüber standen. Sicherlich wäre es noch lange so weiter gegangen, wenn sich nicht Kristins Großmutter zu Wort gemeldet hätte. „Kristin, Liebes! Neville und ich werden jetzt gehen, du weißt wir müssen noch ins St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Danach treffe ich mich noch mit Mrs. Weasley. Wir holen dich in 2 Stunden wieder ab. Danach besorgen wir eure restlichen Schulsachen! Bis dann. Komm Neville!", verabschiedete sich die alte Dame und zog ihren Enkel hinter sich her. Auch Lisas Cousin musste los. „Pass gut auf dich auf, Kleine! Und wehe du kommst nicht nach Ravenclaw!", er zwinkerte ihr zu und verließ den Pub. „Gut dann werde ich auch gehen. Vergiss nicht wir müssen nachher noch einkaufen, wir sind heute Abend bei den Malfoys zu Gast! Viel Spaß.", Mrs. Perks hauchte ihrer Nichte einen Kuss auf die Wange und disapparierte.

Lisa, Kristin und Tina setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten bei Tom, dem Wirt 3 Butterbiere.

„Wie meinte denn dein Cousin das vorhin? Von wegen: Wehe du kommst nicht nach Ravenclaw! ", fragte Kristin Lisa. „ Ach fast meine ganze Familie war in Ravenclaw, und jetzt ist es sozusagen meine Pflicht auch dahin zu kommen. Aber ich würde es gut finden, weil Roger auch da ist und dann bin ich nicht so allein."

„Ich weiß genau was du meinst!", erzählte nun auch Kristin. „Die meisten Johnsons waren in Griffendor, aber es gingen auch einige nach Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff. Angelina, meine Cousine und Neville, mein Cousin, die sind beide auch in Griffendor, naja Angelina nicht mehr, die hat letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht, aber Neville noch, naja, wie du schon sagtest Lisa, wenn man zu denen kommt, dann ist man nicht so allein."

„Und wo waren die aus deiner Familie?", fragte Lisa Tina, die sich bisher etwas zurückgehalten hatte, was ihren Freundinnen mehr als merkwürdig vorkam. „Keine Ahnung. Meine Tante hat nicht so viel von der Familie erzählt, sie war mehr damit beschäftigt mich auf, wie sagt sie so schön, für das Ansehen unserer Familie gesellschaftlich wichtige Anlässe, zu schleifen. Jess hat zur Mal kurz erwähnt, dass er in Slytherin war. Mehr weiß ich nicht!"

„Ist das Essen bei den Malfoys auch so ein Anlass?", fragte Lisa etwas hinterhältig. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sind Mr Malfoy und mein Onkel auch befreundet, oder so." „Du weißt aber schon, was die Malfoys für eine Familie sind?", fragte Kristin entsetzt, als ihre Freundin so locker über das Thema sprach. „Nö, was denn? Jess hat mir erzählt, dass sie einen Sohn haben, der Draco heißt, der soll auch Prinz von Slytherin genannt werden." „Mann, die Malfoys sind Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wem! Ganz fiese Leute, die sich kaum um andere scheren.", klärte Kristin ihre Freundin auf. „So hat mir das meine Grandma erzählt." „Na toll, und zu solchen Leuten soll ich zu Abendessen? Super!"

„Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wenn wir nach unseren Familien schlagen, alle drei in verschiedene Häuser kommen? Ich, nach Ravenclaw, Kristin nach Griffendor und Tina nach Slytherin.", stellte Lisa fest. „Nun male mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand.", beruhigte Kristin. „Genau", stimmte Tina zu. „Ich bin sicher ne Ausnahme und komme nach Hufflepuff." Belustigt grinste sie ihre Freundinnen an.

„Und wenn ist es auch nicht so schlimm, wir sehen uns doch sicher andauernd, oder meint ihr nicht?" „Sicher! Komm schon Lisa Kopf hoch!"

Tapfer nickte Lisa und nahm noch einen großen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich die letzten Tage gemacht?", fragte Tina neugierig. „Ich hab ja schon erzählt, wozu meine Tante mich armes Mädchen gezwungen hat." „Tu mal nicht so, so was macht dir doch Spaß", scherzhaft stieß Kristin ihrer Freundin in die Rippen, sodass diese fast ihr Getränk verschüttete. „Hey!", rief die Gestoßene und stürzte sich auf den Angreifer. „Das wirst du bereuen!", schrie sie und kitzelte Kristin kräftig durch. Erst als das blonde Mädchen vor Lachen kaum noch Luft bekam ließ die Größere von ihr ab und sah die anderen beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Also nun erzählt schon!", forderte sie. „Ich war mit Roger sozusagen auf Familienexkurs, wir sind durchs halbe Land gereist und haben überall Verwandte besucht, das war voll witzig. Roger ist total nett und riesig in Ordnung. Seine Eltern auch, ich glaube meine hätten das niemals erlaubt aber seine haben uns nur ermahnt vorsichtig zu sein. Ich freu mich schon wenn es morgen weiter geht, dann steh ich auch nicht mehr so dumm daneben, wenn die über Zauberei quatschen."

„Und bei dir Kristin?", fragte Tina als Lisa geendet hatte. „Also ich hab die Tage bei Tante Angela und meiner Cousine gewohnt. Ab und zu hab ich meinen Bruder besucht, der wohnt nur zwei Straßen weiter. Angelina hat mich mit zu einem Quidditchspiel mitgenommen, ein geiles Spiel sag ich euch. Der mega Hammer! Naja und die restlichen Tage bleib ich bei meiner Oma hier in London.", berichtete diese. „Wohnt da nicht auch dein Cousin Neville?", kicherte Lisa. „Ja und? Was gibst denn da zu kichern?" „Ach nichts", sagte Lisa schnell und steckte sich die Faust in den Mund um nicht laut heraus zu platzten. Kristin sah erst Lisa verblüfft an, dann blickte sie zu Tina rüber in der Hoffnung eine Erklärung zu bekommen. Doch Tina rollte nur verständnislos mit den Augen und nippte an ihrem Butterbier.

Lisa beruhigte sich erst wieder als Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von einem großen alten Mann, dessen weißer Bart fast genauso lang wie sein weißes Haar war, an ihrem Tisch trat und ihnen zu verstehen gab ihr zu folgen.

Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore führten die 3 16-Jährigen in eines der Hinterzimmer, wo sie sich setzten. Lisa, Kristin und Tina blieben jedoch unsicher stehen. „Setzen sie sich ruhig! Wir beißen nicht, oder Minerva?", wendete Professor Dumbledore sich belustigt an seine Kollegin. „Für gewöhnlich nicht, Albus.", meinte diese sarkastisch. Vorsichtig taten die Mädchen wie ihnen empfohlen.

„Also, ich bin Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Als erstes möchte ich Ihnen sagen wie leid uns die ganze Sache tut. Obwohl zu betonen wäre, dass es eigentlich nicht unsere Schuld war, eher die des Zaubereiministers, oder wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war.", er zwinkerte den Mädchen vergnügt zu.

„Nun dann, wie ihnen sicher ihre Eltern oder auch ihre Familien erzählt haben werden, gibt bei uns in Hogwarts 4 Häuser. Während der Zeit, die Sie noch bei uns verbringen werden, wird Ihr Haus gleichsam Ihre Familie sein. Sie haben ge­meinsam Unterricht, Sie schlafen im Schlafsaal Ihres Hauses und verbringen Ihre Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Griffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts holen Sie mit Ihren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn Sie die Regeln verletzen, werden Ihrem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich bin mir sicher, jede von Ihnen ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches sie kommen wird."

Er blickte munter in die verblüfften Gesichter der Mädchen. Plötzlich unterbrach Lisa die vermeintliche Stille. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir, darf ich fragen, wie sie ermitteln wollen in welches Haus wir passen?", fragte sie scheu. „Oh, das wird der Sprechende Hut für mich übernehmen. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Vorher möchte ich sie bitten, das", er zog drei kleine Flaschen mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Tasche und stellte diese vor sich auf den Tisch. „Zu trinken. Durch diesen Trank wird Ihnen das fehlende Wissen vermittelt. Ich möchte Sie bitten, es ganz auszutrinken, auch wenn es nicht wie Kürbissaft schmeckt. Unser Tränkemeister Professor Snape hat diesen Trank in wochenlanger härtester Arbeit nur für Sie gebraut. Also bitte!", aufmunternd sah er die 3 Deutschen an.

Entschlossen griff Kristin nach den Flaschen und gab sie an ihre Freundinnen weiter. Lisa zog den Stopfen ab und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, Tina sah setzte die Flasche zögernd an die Lippen und hielt sich gleichzeitig die Nase zu und Kristin kippte das Zeug ohne zu zögern runter. Schließlich bewegte der Mut ihrer Freundinnen auch Lisa dazu das Fläschchen ganz aus zu trinken. „So, jetzt sollten Sie ein Gefühl haben, als wenn ein Luftballon in Ihrem Kopf aufgeblasen wird. Das ist das Wissen, das sich in Ihnen ausbreitet."

„Als wenn sich ein Luftballon aufbläst, das ist doch gar nichts, ich hab das Gefühl als wenn mein Kopf gleich zerspringt!", flüsterte Kristin leise und presste eine Hand gegen ihre Stirn. Einige Sekunden später war das Gefühl genauso schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war und die Mädchen fühlten sich nur etwas benommen.

„Ah, wie ich sehe ist es soweit, Minerva sei doch so gut und teste das Wissen der Damen!", bat der Schulleiter die Verwandlungslehrerin. „Gut, Miss Johnson, nennen sie mir doch bitte die Zauberformel für den Aufrufezauber." Kristin überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Accio.", sagte sie zögerlich. „Sehr gut", freute sich Professor Dumbledore.

„Miss Perks, wo würden sie nach einem Bezoar suchen?", fragte Professor McGonagall nun weiter. „Ähm, im Magen einer Ziege, dass ist ein Stein, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet, oder?" „Vollkommen richtig!", bestätigte der Schulleiter.

„Und zuletzt, Miss Davies, welche sind die 3 Unverzeihlichen Flüche?" „Der Imperius-Fluch, der Betroffene wird zur Vollkommenen Unterwerfung gezwungen, der Cruciatus-Fluch, schlimmste Folter und Avada Kedavra, der tödliche Fluch, wenn man einen der 3 Flüche gegen einen Mitmenschen einsetzt, handelt man sich eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban ein.", antwortete Lisa ohne zu zögern. „Vortrefflich! Einfach wunderbar!" Professor Dumbledore strahlte die Mädchen und Professor McGonagall an.

„Jetzt, wo wir den weniger angenehmen Teil hinter uns haben, wollen wir uns dem Schöneren zu wenden. Minerva, wärst du so freundlich?" „Sicher doch Albus.", sie murmelte etwas und aus dem Nichts erschien der Sprechende Hut auf dem Tisch.

„Also", begann Professor McGonagall zu erklären." Ihr werdet nacheinander diesen Hut aufsetzten, der euch dann in eure Häuser einteilen wird. Miss Davies, Sie zuerst bitte!"

Lisa griff nach dem zerschlissenen Hut und setzte ihn sich begierig auf den Kopf.

„Hmm", sagte eine piepsige Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „ Ich sehe Klugheit, sehr viel Grips, Weisheit ist auch nicht zu verachten und gelehrsam bist du. Ich weiß genau, wo ich dich hinschicke! RAVENCLAW", rief der Hut laut in den Raum. Die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore klatschen ein, zwei Mal in die Hände, als Lisa sich den Hut vom Kopf zog und ihre Freundinnen verwirrt angrinste.

„Schön, schön, Miss Johnson, Sie sind die Nächste!" Lisa gab den Hut an Kristin weiter, die ihn sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Auch sie hörte die piepsige Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. „ Ich sehe einen hellen Kopf, der einen Drang zur Gerechtigkeit hat. Hmm, aber auch viel Mut und Tapferkeit steckt in dir. Schwierig, äußerst Schwierig. Aber doch eher … GRIFFENDOR!" Kristin strahlte als sie den Hut genauso vorsichtig wieder vom Kopf zog, sie würde nach Griffendor kommen, zu ihrem Cousin.

„Gut, dann sind Sie die Letzte Miss Perks." Tina betrachtete den Hut erst misstrauisch, bevor sie ihn aufsetzte. „Eine Perks! Das es solche noch gibt, du schicke ich nach SLYTHERIN!", entschloss sich die piepsige Stimme sofort. Verwundert sah Tina die Professoren an, als sie den Sprechenden Hut auf den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Professor, wieso hat sich der Hut bei mir sofort entschieden und nicht noch lange gezögert?" „Ich denke, dass liegt daran, dass Sie aus einer reinblutigen Familie stammen, die viele Eigenschaften der Slytherins vorweist. Ich glaube sogar, dass nur sehr wenige Perks in anderen Häusern waren, oder Minerva?" Professor McGonagall nickte zustimmend.

„Wo wir das nun auch beendet haben, möchte ich Ihnen noch einige Dinge über Hogwarts erzählen."

Er erzählte den Mädchen von den verschiedenen Fächern und wer sie unterrichtete, er teilte ihnen mit, wer ihre Hauslehrer waren und noch vieles mehr.

Etwa 20 Minuten später kam Mrs. Longbottom mit Neville ins Hinterzimmer. „Dumbledore!", grüßte sie fröhlich und schüttelte dem alten Mann die Hand. „Mrs. Longbottom, schön sie einmal wieder zu sehen, sie sind hier um Kristin abzuholen?" „Richtig, wir wollen noch ihre und Nevilles restlichen Schulsachen besorgen, deshalb kann ich auch leider nicht lange bleiben. Ach ja ich soll sie herzlich von Molly Weasley grüßen, nicht Neville?" „Ja, Grandma. Guten Tag Professor McGonagall, Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore." „Hallo Neville, freust du dich schon auf das neue Schuljahr?", fragte Dumbledore den rundlichen Jungen, der freudig nickte. „Dieses Jahr strengen Sie sich wieder so gut an, nicht Longbottom?", fragte McGonagall. Diesmal nickte Neville verlegen und wurde leicht rot. „Dann wir müssen los. Auf Wiedersehen Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall.", Mrs Longbottom wandte sich zum Gehen und winkte Kristin und Neville gebieterisch zu. Neville zog eine Grimasse und folgte seiner Grandma, Kristin drückte ihre Freundinnen kurz, verabschiedete sich von den Professoren und lief Neville hinterher.

Um ein Haar wäre sie in der Tür mit Roger Davies zusammengestoßen, der gerade kam. Wenige Sekunden später kam auch Mrs Perks in das Hinterzimmer. „Und?", rief Roger. „Ravenclaw!", antwortete Lisa freudig. „Super! Oh, hallo Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall.", begrüßte Roger seine Lehrer. „Das wichtigste zuerst nicht Mr Davies?", scherzte Professor Dumbledore. Doch kaum erblickte er Mrs Perks nahm er sich wieder zusammen und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Dumbledore, wie nett sie einmal wieder zusehen. Professor McGonagall wir haben uns ja auch eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen." „In der Tat, Claire, in der Tat." „Tschüß Professor Dumbledore, auf Wiedersehen Professor McGonagall!" Roger und Lisa verließen den Raum.

„Wie es auch sei, ich muss leider los, Tina komm bitte! Wir haben heute Abend noch ein wichtiges Essen. Auf Wiedersehen Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall." Auch sie verschwand mit ihrer Nichte aus dem Hinterzimmer des Tropfenden Kessels.

_Jedes noch so kleine Review freut den Autor!_

_Eure Sweety_


	4. Hogwartsexpress

_Und noch eines, ich hoffe es gefällt euch..._

Nervös und genervt zugleich liefen Lisa, Tina und Kristin 5 Tage später durch den Hogwartsexpress. Sie spähten in jedes Abteil um noch einen Platz zu finden, doch nirgends war etwas frei.

Noch 5 Abteile und der Zug wäre zu Ende, als Lisa plötzlich aufschrie. „Hier…", sagte sie aufgeregt. „Hier sind noch… oh… 2 Plätze frei." Verlegen drehte sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen um. Tina sah über ihre Freundin hinweg ins Abteil, darin saßen zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen mit jeweils einer goldroten Krawatte. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht. - Griffendors - ! „Geht ihr ruhig rein. Ich find noch ein Plätzchen", sagte sie fröhlich und fügte leise hinzu: „Bei normalen Leuten." „Aber…", wollte Lisa einwerfen. „Keine Widerrede! Wenn ich nichts mehr finde komm ich zurück und nehm dich auf den Schoß!" Sie strahlte die Beiden an, schubste sie leicht in Richtung Abteil und ging weiter. „Wir sehen uns am Bahnhof!", rief sie noch über die Schulter. Lisa sah der Slytherin verwirrt nach, während Kristin schon die Abteiltür aufschob.

„Hallo", grüßte sie mit ihrer üblichen Fröhlichkeit. „Entschuldigt das wir stören aber sind die Plätze noch frei? Wir finden nichts mehr. Alles voll." „Klar kommt doch rein!". Ein Mädchen mit hüftlangen orangeroten Haaren streckte ihnen die Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Ginny Weasley.", sagte sie fröhlich. „Und das sind meine Freunde Hermine Granger", sie deutete auf ein Mädchen mit braunen, langen, lockigen Haaren. „Harry Potter", ein Junge mit rabenschwarzen, zerstrubbelten Haaren und einer Narbe auf der Stirn hob die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Naja und der Spacken dahinten ist mein älterer Bruder Ronald!", sie deutete auf einen großen, schlaksigen Jungen mit lustigen Sommersprossen auf der Nase und genauso so roten Haaren, wie sie. „GINNY!", zischte dieser wütend.

„Ihr könnt auch Ron zu mir sagen.", fügte er etwas netter hinzu. „Hi"; sagte Kristin und ließ sich neben Ron auf den Sitz fallen. „Ich bin Kristin Johnson und das ist meine Freundin Lisa Davies." „Hallo", sagte Lisa freundlich und setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Sag mal", sagte Ron und sah Kristin verwundert an. „Du bist nicht zufällig mit Angelina Johnson verwandt?" „Doch, sie ist meine Cousine." „Wie war dein Name noch mal?", fragte Hermine Lisa höflich. „Oh ich bin Lisa Davies. Und ja ich bin mit Roger Davies verwandt.", fügte sie hinzu als sie Rons Gesicht sah.

„Moment mal.", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Johnson, Davies- seid ihr nicht die Deutschen?" „Ja, sind wir." „Aber hat Professor Dumbledore nicht was von 3 Mädchen gesagt?", fragte Ron und reckte seinen Hals um aus dem Türfenster sehen zu können, als wenn er erwartete, dass draußen noch jemand stand.

„Und wieder ja.", sagte Kristin und erklärte. „Unsere Freundin Tina Perks ist weitergegangen, weil hier kein Platz mehr war. Wenn sie nichts findet kommt sie aber wieder." Kaum war der Satz ausgesprochen, wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und es trat jemand ein, doch es war nicht Tina.

Diese war währenddessen Am letzten Abteil des Zuges angelangt. Gerade als sie hineinsehen wollte, wurde die Abteiltür aufgestoßen wurde und ein großer Junge mit weißblonden Haaren stand vor ihr.

Draco Malfoy. Während der 10 Tage hatte ihre Tante sie zu mehreren gesellschaftlich wichtigen Anlässen mitgenommen, darunter auch ein Abendessen bei der Familie Malfoy, wo sie den Sohn Draco kennen gelernt hatte. Eigentlich verstanden sich die Beiden gut.

„Tina!", sagte er erstaunt. „Hi. Lange nicht gesehen.", sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. Ein spöttisches Lachen umspielte seine Lippen. „In der Tat. Du hälst es wohl keine 5 Tage ohne mich aus, was?" „Draco, ich hab es 15 Jahre ohne dich ausgehalten, allerdings war ich auf der Suche nach dir. Der übrige Zug ist nämlich bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt und wie ich so verzweifelt nach einer Sitzgelegenheit suche, fiel mir plötzlich dein Schoß ein.", vergnügt funkelte sie den Jungen an, dem eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Für dich ist doch immer ein Platz auf meinem Schoß frei, aber ich würde es besser finden wenn du dich mir gegenüber setzt. Ich ziehe es vor mit Personen Blickkontakt zu halten.", seine sturmgrauen Augen blitzten. „Darauf würde ich auch nicht verzichten wollen." Tina grinst ihn an und folgte ihm ins Abteil.

Er ließ sich auf den Platz am Fenster fallen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie stand an der Tür und diesmal umspielte ihre Lippen ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Setz dich!", sagte Draco und winkte lässig auf den Platz sich gegenüber, wobei er allerdings Pansy Parkinson übersah.

„Wohin denn? Auf ihren Schoß?" Dracos Lächeln verschwand. „Oh! Ne. Pansy verzieh dich. Kannst von mir aus neben Crabbe sitzen!", sagte er kurz.

Pansy, die Tina misstrauisch gemustert hatte, sah Draco nun vernichtend an. „Ich sitze nicht neben Crabbe.", sagte sie und schenkte Crabbe einen angewiderten Blick. „Hab dich nicht so.", meinte Draco und lächelte Tina wieder zu. „Nein!" Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Neben Goyle?", fragte Draco leicht genervt. „Nein!", sie schüttelte energisch ihr Mopsgesicht. „Pansy!", sein Lächeln gefror. „Pass auf! Entweder du setzt dich jetzt neben Blaise oder du verschwindest!", fauchte er sie an.

Eigentlich wollte er die junge Perks doch beeindrucken und jetzt machte ihm diese vermaledeite Pute einen Strich durch die Rechnung, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Pansy musterte Blaise aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Ihr war klar, dass sie gegen dieses Mädchen keine Chance hatte (Wie auch, ich seh ja noch halbwegs akzeptabel aus, aber mit Pansys Fresse und DEM Haarschnitt, würde sich nicht mal Todd auf die Straße wagen –hähä!) und so musste sie nach anderen Möglichkeiten Ausschau halten, da kam ihr Blaise gerade recht. Er war groß, fast so wie Draco, hatte dunkle Haare, die hochgegelten waren, mit seinen dunklen Augen und seinem frechem Grinsen sah er einfach unverschämt gut aus, wobei er allerdings nicht an Draco ran kam.

Soweit Pansy wusste, hatte er keine feste Freundin, hier und da mal ein paar Dates aber nichts Längeres war darunter gewesen. Pansy schenkte Blaise ein Lächeln, das sie für unwiderstehlich hielt, Blaise verzog aber nur angeekelt das Gesicht und betrachtete nun das andere Mädchen genauer.

„Was ist jetzt!" Dracos Geduld war nun endgültig zu Ende und das merkte Pansy, sie warf Tina noch einen verachtenden Blick zu bevor sie ein leises „Blaise? Von mir aus", murmelte. Schnaubend stand sie auf und Draco zog Tina, die einige Schritte näher gekommen war, an der Hand stürmisch auf ihren neuen Platz.

Leider stieß Tina dabei Pansy an, die Arme rudernd um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte, bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte, klammerte sie sich an Crabbe fest, der mit Blaise die Plätze tauschen wollte. Ehe Pansy sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, beschleunigte der Zug unerwartet und Pansy lag endgültig auf dem Fußboden des Abteils.

Crabbe und Goyle starrten Pansy mit lächerlichen Gesichtsausdrücken an, wobei die junge Perks ihre starke Ähnlichkeit mit Gorillas feststellte, Blaise, der wie Draco jedoch nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, als das Mopsgesicht stürzte, nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ sich neben dem neuen Mädchen auf den Platz sinken, womit er sich einen warnenden Blick von Draco einhandelte. Keuchend stand Pansy endlich wieder auf den Beinen, doch als sie die Situation begriff, stürzte sie fluchend aus dem Abteil.

„Die kommt wieder", meinte Tina gelassen und kuschelte sich in ihren Sitz. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", erwiderte Blaise kurz und wendete sich wieder dem Tagespropheten zu, den er gelesen hatte. „Bin ich mir aber.", er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn so einfache Worte so leicht aus der Bahn werfen würden, doch vielleicht lag es daran, wie sie den Satz betonte, überhaupt nicht zwingend, nein sie warf ihn in den Raum rein, ohne eine Reaktion zu erwarten, gerade deshalb, sah Blaise sie erstaunt an.

„Nun ja, der gesamte Zug ist voll!", erklärte sie dem verdutzten Jungen. „Sie wird keinen Platz mehr finden." Blaise erhaschte Malfoys feixenden Blick, als er an Tinas Gesicht vorbei sah.

„Wer bistn du?", fragte Goyle und starrte das Mädchen an, als wenn sie von einem anderen Stern käme. „Das ist T-i-n-a P-e-r-k-s.", sagte Draco quälend langsam.

„Was willn die hier?", auch Crabbe blickte Tina ohne zu blinzeln an. Draco stöhnte leise und sagte wieder: „Sie ist eine von den 3 d-e-u-t-s-c-h-e-n H-e-x-en. Dumbledore hat am Ende des Jahres von ihnen erzählt." Crabbe und Goyle sahen nun Draco verwirrt an.

Plötzlich musste Tina los kichern, sie stellte sich Crabbes dummes Gesicht vor, wie er Draco fragte: „Und wer bistn du?". Blaise und Draco warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Doch anstatt Draco, die von Tina gedachte Frage zu stellen, drehte sich Crabbe wieder zu ihr um.

„In welchem Haus bistn du?" Draco vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte leise. Tinas Lippen verzogen sich bei Dracos Anblick zu einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und mit ruhiger Stimme wandte sie sich Crabbe zu. „Slytherin, sonst würde ich ja wohl kaum hier sitzen." Blaise lachte.

„Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf", sie ahmte Crabbes Stimme nach: „Seidn ihr?". Crabbe und Goyle sahen einander verständnislos an und entschieden sich dann dafür Tina weiterhin anzustarren, anstatt ihr zu antworten. Langsam zweifelte das Mädchen daran, dass die beiden sie verstanden hatten.

„ Das sind Goyle und Crabbe. Nicht gerade helle die Beiden.", der Junge neben Tina schmunzelte, während Draco noch lauter stöhnte. „Und ich bin Blaise Zabini.", er streckte ihr die Hand hin, die sie erfreut schüttelte. „Die Göre, die da eben rausgestürmt ist, war Pansy Parkinson, das Mädchen, dass Draco schon seit Jahren erfolglos nachstellt.", Blaise grinste wieder, während Draco nur noch seufzte. „ und unseren Verzweifelten, kennst du ja anscheinend schon."

Draco nahm jetzt die Hände vom Gesicht und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Allerdings", murmelte Tina, den Blick auf Dracos blaue Augen. „Draco kenne ich schon." Malfoy, der ihren Blick bemerkte erwiderte ihn nur zu gerne, doch diesmal blitzten nicht diese Überlegenheit und dieser Hochmut, sie an, sondern einfach nur bezaubernde eisblaue Augen

Kaum war der Satz ausgesprochen, wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und es trat jemand ein, doch es war nicht Tina.

Neville stand im Türrahmen und sah sich suchend um. „Hi, Neville, na hast du Trevor wieder mal verloren?", fragte Harry als er seinen Freund erkannte. „Ne nicht Trevor, sondern meine Cousine…. Da bist du ja!", rief er erstaunt, als er die Person, die neben der Tür saß anschaute.

„Ja, hier bin ich, was gibt es denn?", fragte Kristin gutgelaunt. „Hier!", Neville drückte ihr ein Paket in die Arme. „Von Omi, zum Essen, sie war ganz schön sauer als du vorhin so schnell verschwunden bist." „So bin ich nun mal, immer auf Trab. Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu, als Neville den Mund öffnete um ihr zu widersprechen. „ hab ich meine Freundinnen ganze 5 Tage nicht gesehen!" „Ja, aber…", den Rest des Satzes murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „ Nichts aber!", Kristin grinste ihren Cousin herausfordernd an.

„Ihr …. Ihr… seid auch verwandt? Aber, aber ich dachte, du und Angelina. Aber, aber… Neville …und …. Angelina. Hä?", Ron blickt seine Freunde fragend an, doch diese brachen in einen Lachkrampf über sein dummes Gesicht aus.

„Ich bin mit beiden verwandt.", presste Kristin mühevoll hervor, als sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Pass auf, Nevilles Vater ist der Bruder meines Vaters, also ist Neville mein Cousin und Nevilles Grandma, meine Grandma. Naja und Angelinas Vater war der Bruder meiner Mum, also ist auch Angelina meine Cousine, aber so haben die Beiden nichts miteinander zutun.", erklärte sie Ron. Neville selbst, der als einziger nicht gelacht hatte, sondern nur nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen getreten war, wandte sich nun Lisa zu, die mit Ginny immer noch kicherte.

„Du bist Lisa Davies, oder?", fragte er zögerlich. „Ja, die bin ich.", antwortete Lisa verdutzt. „Und du bist mit Roger Davies aus Ravenclaw verwandt, richtig?" „Ja, wieso?" Lisa sah den runden Jungen irritiert an, was wollte er eigentlich von ihr. „Gut, Roger will, dass ich dich zu ihm bringe, er will dir ein paar Leute aus Ravenclaw vorstellen, du sollst die restliche Fahrt über da bleiben.", klärte Neville sie auf. „Kommst du?" Neville nickte in Richtung Tür und deutete ihr an mitzukommen. „Ja, Moment." Lisa warf Kristin einen verwirrten Blick zu, nahm ihr Gepäck von der Ablage, wobei Harry ihr behilflich war und folgte Neville.

„Wieso will er ihr denn Leute aus Ravenclaw vorstellen?", fragte Harry. „Oh das hab ich euch ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Wir sind nicht alle drei im gleichen Haus." „Also ist Lisa eine Ravenclaw?", unterbrach Harry das Mädchen. „Ja…" „Aber du bist doch in Griffendor?", sagte Hermine entsetzt. Sie hatte sich gerade ausgemalt, wie schön es mit einem gleichaltrigen Mädchen sein konnte, das nicht jedem Jungen, der an ihr vorbei ging, sabbernd hinterher sah. „Ja, ich bin in Griffendor, keine Angst. Und Tina ist in Slytherin."

Sie bemerkte wie die anderen 4 die Gesichter verzogen. „Hey!", sagte sie empört. „Ihr kennt Tina doch gar nicht! Sie wirklich nett!" _Wenn sie nicht gerade wieder eine ihrer Launen hat._ , fügte sie still in Gedanken hinzu. „Nun ja…", sagte Hermine zaghaft. „Es ist nur so, wir haben da einfach andere Erfahrungen gemacht als du, in Bezug auf Slytherins." Ginny, Harry und Ron nickten eifrig. „Kann sein, dass die anderen so sind, aber Tina sicher nicht, sie ist nur in Slytherin, weil…. Weil….". _Warum_, fragte Kristin sich. _Warum war Tina eigentlich in Slytherin? Sie war doch nicht hochnäsig. Na gut manchmal wenn sie schlecht drauf war. Aber sie war doch nicht von Grund auf gemein_. .

„Ist ja auch egal, ich freu mich, das endlich mal ein normales Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang ist.", wechselte Hermine schnell das Thema. „Wieso, wie sind denn die anderen so?", fragte Kristin neugierig. „Also, Lavender wechselt ihre Freunde wie ihre Unterwäsche, naja und Parvati kriegt schon einen Schreikrampf, wenn du das Wort Pickel nur erwähnst." Kristin schmunzelte, das konnte eine recht amüsante Zeit werden.

Lisa folgte Kristins Cousin durch den Zug, bis fast an den Anfang, wo er auf ein Abteil deutete und dann ohne sich zu verabschieden verschwand. Zögernd öffnete Lisa die Tür und sah sofort Roger, der aufsprang um sie zu begrüßen. „Lisa, na endlich, wir warten schon eine Ewigkeit auf dich!", freudig zog er seine Cousine in die Arme. „Hi Roger", murmelte Lisa verlegen. „Also Leute, das ist meine Cousine Lisa, sie ist neu hier, wie ihr ja wisst und ich hab eine große Bitte an euch, passt auf, das die Slytherins ihr nichts tun, verstanden?" Lisa sah verlegen in die Runde. Außer ihr waren noch zwei weitere Mädchen im Abteil, eines mit langen, blonden Haaren, von der Lisa wusste, dass sie Mary Oetker hieß und mit Roger ging.

Dann noch ein Mädchen mit langen, glatten, schwarzen Haaren. Sie machte einen leicht mitgenommenen Eindruck, doch der Junge der sie im Arm hielt, schien sie zu Beruhigen. „Also Lisa, das sind Mary Oetker.", er zeigte überflüssigerweise auf seine Freundin und sah sie liebevoll an. „Cho Chang", das war also das verstörte Mädchen. „Nicolas Frey", der Junge, der Cho im Arm hielt grinste. „Und Thomas Drapper.", ein weiterer Junge, der im Schatten der Tür saß, sah Lisa an. „Hi", nuschelte Lisa und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das waren die wichtigsten Leute aus meinem Jahrgang, sie werden ein Auge auf dich haben. Komm ich stell dich jetzt den Leuten aus deinem Jahrgang vor." Roger nahm sie an die Hand und zog sie aus dem Abteil. _Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr_, dachte sie empört. Lisa hatte gerade noch Zeit „Bye" zu sagen und schon schubste Roger sie ins nächste Abteil.

„Hi", grüßte er in die Runde. „Hey Roger!", schallte es ihnen entgegen. Lisa fühlte sich schlagartig wohl bei diesen Leuten. Wieder musterte sie die anderen schnell. Am Fenster saßen sich zwei Jungen gegenüber, anscheinend Karten spielten, der eine mit kurzen, blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und genauso lustigen Sommersprossen auf der Nase, wie Ron, nickte ihr freundlich zu, während der andere sie nur mit verschleierten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, seine braunen Augen und sein hellbraunes Haar verliehen seinem Gesicht eine leichte Eleganz. Roger stellte die Beiden als Anthony Goldstein (blond) und Terry Boot (hellbraun) vor. Plötzlich explodierten Terrys Karten und zwei Mädchen, die auch mit im Abteil waren fingen ungehalten an zu lachen. Anscheinend hatten sie sich bevor Lisa kam über irgendwelchen Teenie Kram unterhalten, denn das größere der Mädchen, mit langen roten Locken, hielt eine Zeitschrift in der Hand, die „Teen-Witch" hieß. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, erklärte Roger, dass sie Padma Patil und Mandy Brocklehurst hießen. Dann war noch Michael Corner im Abteil, der sich aber hinter seinem Verwandlungsbuch vergraben hatte, sodass Lisa nichts außer seiner kurzen dunkelblonden Harre sehen konnte. Padma zog Lisa gleich neben sich auf den Sitz und fing an mit ihr zu plaudern. Sie erzählte von ihrer Schwester Parvati, die einen Freund in Frankreich hatte, den die Beiden im Sommer besucht hatten, wobei Parvati ihre Unschuld verloren hatte und nun befürchtete schwanger zu sein. Lisa machte es viel Spaß ihrer neuen Freundin zuzuhören, dass sie gar nicht mit bekam, wie Roger lächelnd das Abteil verließ. Während der Fahrt zeigten ihr die anderen wie man Snape explodiert spielt, sie erzählten von Hogwarts, von den Lehrern, dem Gemeinschaftsraum und vielen anderen Dingen. Ohne es zu merken vergaß Lisa ihre Angst, dass Tina und Kristin nicht im selben Haus waren wie sie selbst.

Derweilen war Pansy wieder ins Abteil gekommen, hatte sich ohne ein Ton zu sagen neben Blaise auf den Sitz fallen lassen und las nun seinen Tagespropheten. Ab und zu funkelte sie böse in Tinas Richtung, doch die bekam davon gar nichts mit, weil sie sich blendend mit Blaise und Draco unterhielt.

Erst als der Zug hielt, ließ sie wieder was von sich hören. „Draco? Sehn wir uns noch nach dem Abendessen?", fragte sie mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. Tinas Blick, der Pansy gegolten hatte, wandte sich nun Draco zu, dem eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Als er ihren Blick erwiderte zog sie fast unmerklich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich … äh … ich muss… ähm… Tina noch, noch … zu … äh…Professor Snape …bringen. Ja genau, sie weiß doch nicht wo das ist."

_Draco, du brilliant,_ lobte sich der junge Malfoy selbst.

„Oh!", fing sie an zu quengeln. „ Oh! Kann Blaise das nicht machen?" „Ja genau Draco, kann Blaise das nicht machen?", fragte Tina unschuldig. Wegen Dracos darauf folgenden Gesichtsausdruck hätte sie sich weg schmeißen können. Er hatte versucht Frust, Ärgernis und Entsetzten von seinem Gesicht ausstrahlen zu lassen. „Ähm …!", krampfhaft suchte Draco nach einer Ausrede. „Ich glaube aber Draco sollte das machen, Professor Snape hat es ihm aufgetragen!", half Blaise seinem Freund. Dieser sah ihn kurz dankbar an.

„Genau, ich soll das machen.", wiederholte Draco sichtlich erleichtert. „Aber …"

Zu Dracos Glück hielt der Zug in diesem Augenblick und laute Stimmen vom Gang sorgten dafür, dass eine weitere Unterhaltung unmöglich war. „Wir sind da!", quietschte Pansy. „Komm Draco, sonst kriegen wir keine Kutsche mehr für uns alleine." Sie zog mit der einen Hand eine kleine Tasche von der Gepäckablage und mit der anderen Draco mit auf den Gang. Crabbe und Goyle folgten den beiden unverzüglich. Tina, die das ganze vergnügt mit angesehen hatte, wurde von Blaise aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Kommst du?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Der erste Blick auf Hogwarts ist der Schönste!" Er lächelte sie an und bot ihr den Arm zum Gehen an. Dankbar hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und sie verließen den Zug.

Und wie findet ihrs?

Eure Sweety


	5. Begegnungen

_So, jetzt gibts das nächste Chap... ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst den kleinen Reviewbutton am Ende bitte nicht ;-)_

_Also los gehts:_

„Wow", konnte Kristin nur heraus bringen als sie Hogwarts das erste Mal aus dem Zugfenster sah und jetzt stand sie in der Nähe dieses Schlosses. Neben ihr, auf dem Bahnhof standen Ron und Hermine und sahen, wie sie zum Schloss hoch. „Toll nicht?", fragte Ron. Die beiden Mädchen an seiner Seite nickten.

„Kris, Ron, Mine wollt ihr da versauern, kommt endlich sonst sind die Kutschen alle besetzt!", rief Ginny, die neben Harry, der sich suchend um sah, am Ausgang des Bahnhofes stand. „Wir kommen!", antwortete Hermine und bugsierte Kristin in Ginnys Richtung. „Wen suchst du denn?", fragte Ron seinen Kumpel, als sie sich durch das Gewühl zu ihnen durch gequetscht hatten. „Ähm … Hagrid!", redete Harry sich raus. „Der ist mit den Erstklässlern schon los. Aber …"

Er wurde von Kristin unterbrochen, die Lisa inzwischen entdeckt hatte. „Lisa, Hey Lisa! Hier sind wir." Lisa drängelte sich zu ihnen durch und strahlte Kristin an. „Oh Kris, ich hab total nette Leute kennen gelernt.", berichtete sie fröhlich. Harry, der eben noch wie Lisa gestrahlt hatte, sah aus als wenn er einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen hätte. „Da freu ich mich für dich! Naja, die Griffendors sind auch ganz nett!" Sie zwinkerte Lisa zu. „HEY!", Ginny, Hermine und Ron sahen, die Deutsche empört an. „Schon gut! Die Griffendors sind super nett! Besser?" Kristin grinste.

„Hast du Tina schon irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Lisa nervös. „Nö, aber um die brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du kennst sie doch!" „Ja, du hast Recht."

„Lisa!" Padma kam angelaufen. „Komm wir haben eine Kutsche!" „Ich muss los!", verabschiedete sich Lisa. „Wir sehen uns in der großen Halle!", konnte sie Kristin noch mitteilen, bevor Padma sie mitzog.

Harry sah dem davonlaufenden Mädchen traurig nach. „Harry, kommst du? Wir wollen los." „Ja, ja". Sagte er und bestieg hinter Ron die Kutsche.

Lisa sah ihre Freundin wirklich erst in der großen Halle wieder. Padma und Mandy hatten sie zum Ravenclaw Tisch mitgezogen und sie zwischen sich platziert. Terry, Anthony und Michael hatten sich ihnen gegenüber niedergelassen.

Von ihrem Platz aus hatte Lisa eine gute Sicht auf den Griffendor und Hufflepuff Tisch. Den von den Slytherins konnte sie allerdings nur sehen, wenn sie stand. Leise fluchte sie über ihre Größe. Padma stieß sie leicht an und erklärte ihr, wer welcher Lehrer war. In der Mitte saß Professor Dumbledore, den Lisa, ja schon kannte. An seiner rechten Seite konnte Lisa Professor McGonagall erkennen. Doch die Namen der anderen Lehrer behielt sie nicht, weil Padma sie in einem Affenzahn runterratterte. Nur den Namen des Hauslehrers von Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick, hatte sie behalten, weil sie nachher auf ein Gespräch zu ihm musste.

Kristin saß gespannt zwischen Ron und Hermine am Griffendor Tisch. Hermine hatte auch ihr die Namen der Lehrer zu geflüstert. Eine Siebtklässlerin –Katie Bell- war bei ihnen gewesen, um Harry und Ron mitzuteilen, dass sie Käptin der Quidditch Mannschaft war. Um sie herum saßen noch andere Sechstklässler. Seamus Finnigan, ein Junge mit Stupsnase und schulterlangen, rotblonden Haaren, Dean Thomas, Ginnys Freund, Lavender Brown, deren Haare fast ihren Hintern erreichten, Parvati Patil, die etwas blass um die Nase wirkte und Kristins Cousin Neville.

Ron, der es sich einfach nicht verkneifen konnte, die Veränderungen von einigen Mädchen zu kommentieren, fing sich von Ginny und Hermine eine Kopfnuss nach der anderen ein. „Seht euch mal Cindy Blakes an. Toller Vorbau!" „RON!" „Oder Franziska Old Gary. Die Beine!" Er starrte auf die Eingangstür, um zu sehen wer als nächstes herein kommen würde. Als er es gesehen hatte, verrenkte er sich fast den Hals als er sich zu den anderen umdrehte. „Seht mal, wer da an Malfoys Seite klebt!", er kicherte.

„Ich würde sagen, dass Pansy ihn dazu gezwungen hat!", meinet Hermine kühl und betrachtete die Szene. „Woher willst du denn das wissen?", fragte Ron empört. „Sieh dir doch sein Gesicht an." Ron drehte sich wieder um und blickte zur Eingangshalle. Hermine kommentierte das Eintreten der Slytherins. „Malfoy und Parkinson, vorne weg, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Crabbe und Goyle, diese Idioten. Und wer kommt da noch? Achso, Blaise Zabini und …" Sie wurde von Ron unterbrochen, der das Mädchen, das neben Blaise in die Halle kam, gesehen hatte.

„Meine Fresse! Was für ein heißes Gestell! Die braucht ja nen Waffenschein. …" Er spürte einen harten Stoß gegen seinen Kopf. „AU! Mann Min…äh Gin…!", er drehte sich um und sah verwunderte, dass weder Hermine noch Ginny sich von ihrem Platz weg bewegt hatten. Stattdessen funkelte Kristin ihn böse an. „Sag so was nie wieder!", fauchte sie. „Hä? Was issn jetzt los? Wer is das überhaupt?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ich nehme an das ist Tina Perks. Richtig?", fragte Hermine Kristin, die sich langsam wieder beruhigte. „Genau!" „Und was bitte sehr macht die so dicht neben Blaise Zabini?" „Das frag ich mich auch!" Kristin war drauf und dran zum Slytherin Tisch herüber zu gehen und Tina die Meinung zu sagen. Doch Hermine legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und sah sie warnend an. „Sei froh, dass es nicht Malfoy ist! Blaise geht noch." Kristin schenkte Hermine einen ungläubigen Blick und starrte zum Slytherin Tisch, wo sich Tina neben Blaise nieder gelassen hatte. Ihr Gegenüber setzte sich Malfoy, an dessen Seiten sich Crabbe und Goyle auf die Bank plumpsen ließen, so dass Kristin die Sicht versperrt wurde. Sie murmelte etwas, was sich verdächtig nach … _hat sich ja schnell getröstet_… anhörte und schluckte ihre Wut runter.

Als sie bemerkte, wie die anderen sie anstarrten, musste sie lachen. „Entschuldigt! Mir sind wohl etwas die Nerven durchgegangen. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt und naja. Tut´s sehr weh Ron?" „Ich bin es ja gewohnt.", murmelte dieser und wandte sich Professor Dumbledore zu, der sich erhoben hatte. „Jetzt haben wir die Zeremonie verpasst.", flüsterte Ginny.

„Meine Lieben. Willkommen und willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Als erstes möchte ich unsere Erstklässler recht herzlich begrüßen." Es wurde verhalten Applaudiert. „Dann begrüße ich noch Professor Poldin, der neue Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste, viel Glück Professor." Wieder applaudierte die Schüler und Lehrer schwächlich. Zwischen durch war das Seufzen einiger Mädchen zu vernehmen. Professor Poldin nickte schwächlich. Er war so ein richtiger Sunnyboy. Sein blondes Haar reichte ihm bis über die Schultern, seine hellblauen Augen strahlten und mit einem breiten Grinsen sah er vergnügt auf die Schüler herunter. „Irgendwie erinnert der mich stark an Lockhart!", flüsterte Hermine. „Wenn er nur nicht so jung wäre!", stöhnte Lavender zu Rons rechter Seite, worauf ihr Freund Seamus entrüstet schnaubte. Er wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als Professor Dumbledore weiter sprach.

„Dann begrüße ich noch drei weitere besondere Personen in Hogwarts! Bitte stehen sie doch kurz einmal auf, damit wir wissen mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Liebe Schüler, darf ich vorstellen Lisa Davies aus Ravenclaw." Lisa stand auf und es setzte tosender Applaus ein, der vor allem von Ravenclaw Tisch stammte, wo die Schüler sogar mit den Füßen aufstampften. Eine leichte Röte stieg Lisa ins Gesicht und sie lächelte zaghaft. „Danke Miss Davies, sie können sich wieder setzten." Lisa ließ sich erleichterte auf ihren Platz zwischen Mandy und Padma fallen, die ihr sofort erzählten, welche tollen Jungs sie angesehen hatten.

„Dann Miss Kristin Johnson aus Griffendor." Kristin sprang vergnügt auf die Beine. Die Griffendors polterten, die Hufflepuff klopften auf ihre Tische, die Ravenclaws stampften immer noch mit den Beine und die Slytherins klatschen ein, zweimal in die Hände. Kristin störte das nicht im Geringsten, sie winkte ein paar Schülern zu und plumpste wieder auf die Bank.

„Und zu guter letzt Miss Tina Perks aus Slytherin." Doch als Tina sich von der Bank erhoben hatte, war es plötzlich verdammt still in der Halle, bis auf die Slytherins Jungs, die begeistert klatschten (die Mädchen hielten sich auf Pansys Anweisung zurück), die Lehrer, die höflich ihre Hände zusammen schlugen

und Kristin und Lisa, die es allerdings schnell wieder sein ließen. Deutlich vernahm man Getuschel von den anderen Tischen. Doch Tina ließ davon nicht stören, sie setzte ein hohles Lächeln auf, sah Professor Dumbledore fast schon gelangweilt an und ließ sich dann auf das Kopfnicken des Schulleiters, der etwas verwirrt schien, wieder neben Blaise nieder.

„Nun gut." Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Möge das Fest beginnen!" Als er wieder saß, verwickelte Professor McGonagall ihn sofort in ein Gespräch.

„Was war das denn eben?", wollte Kristin wissen. Doch als die verschiedenen Speisen sah, vergaß sie das Geschehene sofort. „Endlich!" stöhnte Ron. „Ich könnte einen Drachen verspeisen." „Die letzten Jahre war es noch ein Hippogreif.", meinte Hermine als sie sich eine Pastete auf ihren Teller lud. Kristin staunte nicht schlecht, als die Gerichte erblickte, die meisten davon waren ihr fremd. Ohne groß zu überlegen nahm sie sich ein saftig aussehendes Kotelett, einige Stampfkartoffeln und goss sich braune Soße darüber.

„Guten Appetit!", schmatzte Ron, womit er sich einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine einfing.

Lisa, die sich gleich auf das Essen gestürzt hatte, fühlte sich inzwischen voll gesättigt und pudelwohl. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer lehnte sie sich leicht zurück und sah sich schläfrig um. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch ins Bett, schließlich war morgen ihr erster Schultag und sie wollte ausgeruht sein. Nachdem auch Padma und Mandy ihre Teller geleert hatten, fragte Lisa sie über den Unterricht aus. Schließlich erklärte Padma sich noch bereit mit ihr am nächsten Tag einen Rundgang zu machen, um ihr alles zu zeigen. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich Tina und Kris frage ob sie mitkommen?" Padma drehte ihren Kopf unweigerlich in Richtung Slytherin Tisch, dann überlegte sie kurz und sagte schließlich mit einem ziemlich gequälten Gesichtsausdruck ‚Ja'.

Am Slytherin Tisch unterhielt Tina, die nur eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, sich gerade mit Blaise über einige belanglose Dinge. Hin und wieder sah sie über den Tisch genau in Dracos Augen, doch bevor dieser den Blick richtig erwidern konnte, wendete sie sich wieder Blaise zu. Das Mädchen merkte genau, wie Dracos es ankotzte nicht längeren Blickkontakt mit ihr halten zu können.

Als der Lärm in der Halle langsam wieder anschwoll, stand Professor Dumbledore auf. „Wie jedes Jahr zu beginn möchte ich euch noch einiges mitteilen. 1. Der verbotene Wald ist für alle Schüler tabu! 2. Zauberei zwischen den Stunden auf den Fluren genauso, dann 3. soll ich euch von Mr. Filch daran erinnern dass keine Stinkbomben oder sonstige Zauberscherzartikel allzu in Verwendung geraten sollte." Ein kollektives Stöhnen setzte ein „Ich weiß, das wird für das Geschäft der Herren Weasley nicht besonders gut sein, aber bitte denkt daran." Er lächelte vergnügt in die Runde. „Achso… dann wollte ich euch noch sagen, dass mir diese ewig schwarzen Farbe zu triste geworden ist. Ab diesem Schuljahr werden die Umhänge die Farben eures Hauses tragen. _Couleurilas." _Sofort nahmen die Umhänge andere Farben an, die der Slytherins färbten sich dunkelgrün mit leichtem Silberschimmer, die der Griffendor wurden dunkelrot mit Goldpigmenten, die der Ravenclaw nahmen einen tiefblauen Ton und funkelten Bronze farbend und die der Hufflepuffs wurden gelb mit schwarzen Steifen. „So dass wäre erledigt, dann möchte ich euch noch an die Bälle dieses Jahr erinnern, der an Halloween, der an Weihnachten, der zu Sylvester, der zu Ostern und der zum Endjahr. Halloween und Ostern sind für alle Schüler, Sylvester und Weihnachten für alle ab der 4.Klasse und der zum Endjahr für alle ab der 6. Klasse. Na dann ein gutes Schuljahr!" Damit entließ er die Schüler aus der Großen Halle.

„Endlich!", stöhnte Ron schon wieder und sprang auf die Beine, einige Sekunden später war er in der Menge verschwunden. Kristin, Hermine und Harry erhoben sich auch langsam und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.

„Komm Lisa, jetzt zeigen wir dir den Weg in den Ravenclaw Turm. Du musst dir den Weg aber gut merken!" Padma zog Lisa auf die Beine und schubste sie in Richtung Einganshalle. Lachend liefen Terry, Anthony und Mandy den beiden Mädchen hinterher.

„Dracoooooooooooo?", eine hohe Stimme riss Tina aus dem Gespräch mit Blaise. Genüsslich sah sie das Gesicht des Angesprochenen ihr gegenüber. „WAS?", fauchte dieser nur. „Schon vergessen? Du wolltest etwas mit mir machen!", Pansys Stimme nahm einen kalten Ton an. „Ach ja!", sagte Draco gleichgültig. „Nun komm schon!" Pansy krampfte ihre Hände um Dracos Arm und zog diesen mit sich in die Eingangshalle. Crabbe und Goyle rannten ihnen entsetzt hinterher. Auch Tina und Blaise standen auf um sich den anderen anzuschließen. „Ich zeig dir die Räume der Slytherins! In Ordnung?", fragte Blaise leise, da sie sich in mitten von anderen Schülern befanden. „Gerne!", flüsterte die junge Perks zurück und sah den Jungen dankbar an.

In der Einganshalle angekommen wandte Blaise sich nach rechts zu einer Treppe, die hinunter führte, aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Tina noch ein Gruppe roter Umhänge, also Griffendors sehen, die eine Treppe gegenüber der Großen Halle hochstiegen und sie sah eine Gruppe Ravenclaws aus der Großen Halle kommen, als sie etwas hörte.

„Kristin! Tina! Wartet doch mal!", rief eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Blaise sah sie verdutzt an, bevor die beiden Slytherins sich umdrehten.

Lisa war gerade aus der Halle gekommen und hatte Kristin entdeckt, die eine Treppe hoch und Tina, die eine Treppe runter, gehen wollte. Ohne groß zu überlegen, löste sie sich von Padma, rief ihren Freundinnen zu und rannte los.

Als Kristin Lisas Ruf hörte, lief sie erfreut die Treppe wieder runter und schloss ihre Freundin glücklich in die Arme.

Tina, die das ganze etwas misstrauisch begutachtet hatte, setzte sich erst in Bewegung als sie einen Stoß im Rücken fühlte. Blaise hatte sie geschubst.

„Hi", sagte Tina langsam als sie an Kristin und Lisa heran trat. Plötzlich zogen die Griffendor und die Ravenclaw die Slytherin in eine feste Umarmung. „Tina!", sagte Lisa erfreut. „Ich freu mich so dich zusehen! Wie geht's dir? Wie war die Zugfahrt? Wie fandest du das Essen und die Ansprache? Hast du schon neue Freunde kennen gelernt?" „Mach dir mal nicht ins Höschen vor Aufregung!" Lisa schenkte ihrer Freundin einen halbamüsierten, halbvorwurfsvollen Blick um dann weiter zu reden. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns morgen nach dem Unterricht von Padma das Schloss zeigen lassen?" Kristin stimmte sofort begeistert zu doch Tina sah erst mit einem undefinierbaren Blick in Richtung Ravenclaw Schüler und dann sah sie zu Blaise, der noch immer an der Treppe stand und auf sie wartete. Während sie überlegte warf sie sich das Haar in den Nacken und starrte zur Decke. „Von mir aus.", murmelte sie. Lisa warf sich ihrer Freundin um den Hals und strahlte sie an. Auf einmal zog sie an Kristins und Tinas Pulloverärmeln. „Kommt! Ich stell euch erstmal meine neuen Freunde vor." Kristin ließ sich breitwillig mitziehen doch Tina entwendete sich geschickt Lisas Griff. „Sorry, ich hab keine Zeit. Blaise wartet! Bis morgen vielleicht!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zusammen mit dem anderen Slytherin die Treppe zu den Kerkern runter. Kristin sah ihrer Freundin böse nach. Lisa hingegen schien etwas traurig zu sein. „Was hat sie denn?" „Eine ihrer Launen. Tut mir leid Lisa, ich geh dann wohl auch lieber! Deine Freunde lern ich morgen kennen ok? Bis dann!" Winkend lief sie die Treppe hoch, wo Harry und Hermine schon auf sie warteten. „Bis dann!", sagte Lisa und ging zusammen mit Padma einen Gang in Richtung Westen lang.

Kristin kam keuchend oben auf der Treppe an. Als sie tief Luft holte fielen ihr die Gesichter von Harry und Hermine auf. „Wassn mit euch los?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. „Sie ist nicht immer so!", warf Kristin verteidigend für ihre Freundin ein. „Nun ja, jetzt wissen wir warum sie in Slytherin ist, oder?", meinte Hermine altklug. „Ja, weil sie selbstsüchtige, arrogante Zicke ist!", sagte Harry abfällig. „Harry! Bitte!", sagte Kristin matt. „Ich weiß sie hat sich vorhin nicht von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt, aber ihr müsst mit glauben. Das war einfach die Aufregung. Ich bin mir 100 sicher, dass nie so eine wird wie dieser Malfoy!" Sie wusste ja nicht, wie falsch sie damit liegen würde. „Schon in Ordnung, Kris. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld! Wollen wir, du musst doch nachher noch zu McGonagall!", meinte Harry betont fröhlich. „Professor McGonagall!" „Weißt du Mine, du wirst Mrs. Weasley immer ähnlicher!" Schnell duckte sich Harry, weil er mit einem Racheakt von Hermines Seite aus gerechnet hatte, doch diese starrte nur vor sich hin ins Leere. Als sie vor der Fetten Dame angekommen waren, blickte Harry seine Begleiterinnen nervös an. „Weiß eine von euch das Passwort?" „Dummkopf!", sagten die Mädchen lachend im Chor und das Bild schwang auf.

_Das war das nächste, wie hats euch gefallen. Mich würde auch mal interessieren, wie ihr Kristin, Lisa und Tina so einschätzt... also hinterlasst doch bitte ein kleines Review... Thanx_

_Lg Sweety_


	6. Professor Flitwick

_So ihr Lieben, dieses Chap handelt größetenteils von den Ravenclaws und Lisa, viel Spaß_

Während sie den Gang in Richtung Westen entlang liefen, hakte sich Padma bei Lisa unter und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr, was die beiden Mädchen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Mandy, die hinter Lisa und Padma gegangen war und mit Terry geredet hatte, ließ den Jungen augenblicklich stehen um das Getuschel ihrer Freundinnen mit anzuhören. Ab und zu sahen die drei auf und warfen Anthony, Michael und Terry geheimnisvolle Blicke zu, um danach sofort wieder in Gelächter zu verfallen.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn so lustig?", fragte Terry verwirrt. Lisa sah die beiden Ravenclaw Mädchen an und blickte Terry dann entschlossen ins Gesicht. „Wir haben uns nur gerade vorgestellt, wie ihr ohne Klamotten aussehen würdet!", sagte sie ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. Die 3 Jungs wurden augenblicklich ziegelrot, was die Mädchen wieder in ein Lachen einstimmen ließ. Anthony nahm sich als erster wieder zusammen und fragte: „Und? Wie würden wir aussehen?" „Ziemlich rot!", prustete Padma.

Anthony, dessen Gesicht immer mehr der Farbe der Griffendor Umhänge gleichte sah sich Hilfe suchend nach Terry und Michael um. Terry jedoch hob die Hände und stolperte einige Schritte zurück, während Michael zielstrebig auf Padma zu schritt.

Er drückt sie gegen die Wand, umarmte sie leicht und flüsterte laut genug, damit es alle hören konnten. „Na, wollen wir heute Abend mal austesten, wer von uns beiden zuerst rot wird?" Er grinste sie siegessicher an. Doch er ahnte nichts von Padmas Rückschlag. „Oh Michael, ich würde das gern heute Abend mit dir austesten, nur weißt du ich bin schon mit Terry deswegen verabredet!" Schnell befreite sich das Mädchen aus der Umarmung des Jungen und lief zu ihren Freundinnen zurück, die sich vor Lachen kringelten. Ohne Vorwarnung rief Terry dann plötzlich: „Auf sie!", was die Mädchen dazu veranlasste in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen quiekend davon zu rennen.

Lisa hörte Anthonys Schritte dicht hinter sich, als sie sich im Laufen umdrehte um ihrem Verfolger die Zunge rauszustrecken, dabei lief sie um eine Ecke und …...

…. stieß mit jemanden zusammen. „Pass doch auf verdammt noch mal!", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme fluchen. „Lisa, alles in Ordnung?" Anthony war um die Ecke gebogen und kniete sofort neben der jungen Davies. „Alles klar, ich bin nur in meinen Cousin gerannt! Entschuldige Roger!" Stöhnend erhob sie sich, wobei Roger und Anthony ihr unter die Arme fassten.

„Mein Fehler, ich hätte die Augen aufhalten sollen! Tut dir was weh? Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen!"

„Roger bitte! Ich bin nur mit dir zusammengestoßen und nicht von Auto überfahren worden. Übrigens würdest du mich bitte wie alle anderen behandeln? Ich möchte keinen Vorteil haben nur weil ich deine Cousine bin!" „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte der ältere Davies bedenklich. „Ja!", sagte Lisa bestimmt. „Wenn das so ist … Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch gedacht hier so durch den Gang zu rennen? Zu dieser Uhrzeit! Wieso seid ihr nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum? Das Essen war vor einer halben Stunde! Ihr seid hier in der Nähe der Kerker, was wenn ihr auf Snape gestoßen währt? Außerdem wirst du schon gesucht!", wandte er sich an Lisa, die inzwischen ganz kleinlaut geworden war. „Falls du es vergessen hast, du sollst in 10 Minuten bei Professor Flitwick sein! Und jetzt Marsch ab in den Ravenclaw Turm!" Lisa und Anthony sahen sich an und brachen dann wiederum in Lachen aus.

„Mensch Roger, das war ja richtig gut, fast hätte ich Angst bekommen!", sagte Anthony. „Echt?", Roger grinste verlegen. „Ich muss noch etwas dran arbeiten! Äh… ich meine… ähm... na…oh… jetzt haut aber ab bevor Snape wirklich kommt! Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück! Ach Anthony bring Lisa doch bitte zu Flitwicks Büro und hol sie wieder ab. Ich … äh… muss noch… in … äh… die Eulerei!" Damit verschwand er um die Ecke, um die Anthony und Lisa gekommen waren. „Komm wir gehen! Von wegen Eulerei! Mit Mary trifft er sich, auf dem Astronomie Turm!" Er grinste Lisa an, die fröhlich zurück grinste.

Nach 5 Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie an einer alten Ritterrüstung an, die statt eines Schwertes eine Kerze in der Hand hielt. „Passwort?", krächzte sie. „Tierisch gut drauf!", sagte Anthony und die Rüstung mit samt einem Teil der Wand glitt zur Seite und gab einen weiteren kleinen Gang frei. An dessen Ende befand sich eine Tür, die Anthony nun aufzog und Lisa eintreten ließ. „Willkommen im Ravenclaw Turm!", er grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Lisa sah sich überrascht um. Sie stand in einem siebeneckigen Raum, der an jeder Seite einen Kamin hatte, um den sich je ein Tisch und 10 Sessel sowie eine Couch gruppierten. Neben jedem Kamin war auf der einen Seite eine Tür, die in die Schlafsäle führte, wie Anthony erklärte und auf der anderen Seite war ein Bücherregal. „Jede Klasse hat seine eigene Sitzgruppe, wie du an den Schildern über den Kaminen erkennen kannst. Ann diesen Plätzen machen wir unsere Hausaufgaben oder verbringen unsere Freizeit, wenn es anderweitig nicht möglich ist." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Dürfen den die Schüler z.B. 1. Klasse nicht zu den Sitzgruppen der anderen Klassen?" „Doch, doch aber so ist es gemütlicher und man geht sich nicht so auf den Geist! Komm ich zeig dir unsere!" Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu einer der hinteren Sitzgruppen.

„Lisa! Anthony! Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Padma erfreut als sie die Beiden sah. Misstrauisch sah sie auf Anthonys Hand, die immer noch Lisas hielt. Als der Junge ihren Blick sah zog er seine jedoch schnell wieder zurück. „Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte Padma skeptisch. „Ähm … wir… äh… Lisa… und…. Ähm… sind…äh … Roger…!", stammelte Anthony mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ich bin mit Roger zusammengestoßen als er", Lisa weißte mit einem Kopfnicken zu Anthony. „ Mich durch die Gänge gejagt hat!" „Achso!" Padma ließ sich wieder in ihren Sessel fallen. „Mandy und Terry sind auch noch nicht wieder da!", meinte Michael. Lisa ließ sich neben Anthony auf der Couch nieder und kuschelte sich in das weiche Material. Plötzlich sprang Anthony auf und fluchte. „Wasn los Thooooooooooooony?", fragte Michael und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich hab es vergessen! Mist! Lisa komm du sollst in 5 Minuten bei Flitwick sein! Mach schon!"

Er nahm wieder Lisas Hand und zog sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Flur und dann auf den Gang. Er wendete sich nach Osten und rannte mit Lisa eine kurze Treppe, bog nach links und blieb schließlich vor einer Tür stehen. Neben der Tür war ein Schild angebracht: „Professor Flitwick- Leiter des Hauses Ravenclaw, Lehrer für Zauberkunstunterricht". „Er kann es nicht lassen!", schmunzelte Anthony und klopfte. „Herein!", quiekte eine hohe Stimme. „Professor?" Anthony trat ein und zog Lisa mit sich. „Ah Mr. Goldstein, Miss Davies. Treten Sie ein! Keine Angst! Ich beiße nicht!" Irgendwo her kannte Lisa den Spruch doch.

„Vielen Dank Mr. Goldstein, wenn Sie Miss Davies bitte in 30 Minuten wieder abholen würden? Ich denke länger brauchen wir nicht!" „Ja Professor!" Er nickte dem kleinen Mann, der auf einem hohen Stuhl saß, der Lisa stark an einem Babystuhl erinnerte, zu. „Bis nachher!", flüsterte er Lisa zu, drückte kurz ihre Hand und schloss dann die Bürotür hinter sich. „Setzten Sie sich, Miss Davies." „Danke sehr!", sagte Lisa und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Professors platz. „Wie gefällt Ihnen denn Hogwarts?" „Oh es ist toll! Ich freue mich ja so hier sein zu dürfen. Die Leute sind wirklich nett. Die große Halle ist atemberaubend und der Gemeinschaftsraum ist eine Wucht!", schwärmte sie. „Ja, das kann ich Ihnen gut nachfühlen! Nun ja, Sie haben schon einige Freunde gefunden, wie ich annehme?" „Ja." „Schön, schön. Dann möchte ich zu dem unangenehmen Teil Ihres hier seins kommen. Wie sie sicher mit bekommen haben, gibt es bei uns so genannte Wahlfächer und ab dem 6. Schuljahr Leistungs- sowie Grundklassen." Lisa nickte, dass hatte Roger ihr schon erzählt. „Nun ja, Ihre Mitschüler mussten nach dem 5. Schuljahr ihre ZAG- Prüfungen schreiben und haben dafür Zaubergrade bekommen." Wieder ein Nicken von Lisas Seite. „Also die Sache ist die, Sie werde diese Prüfung in einer Woche wiederholen." Lisas Kinnlade flog augenblicklich nach unten. „Keine Angst, was Sie können müssten, können Sie! Dafür hat der Trank gesorgt.", sagte Professor Flitwick als er Lisas Gesicht sah. „Ich rate Ihnen nur ein paar Bücher zu lesen, mit denen Sie Ihr Wissen etwas auffrischen können." Wieder nickte Lisa. „Gut dann zu den Wahlfächern. Ich denke Sie werden die gleichen belegen, wie Ihr Cousin. Arithmantik und Alte Runen. Er war sehr gut darin, genau wie der Rest Ihrer Familie. Das wird Ihnen schon gelingen!" Lisa strahlte, sie durfte endlich etwas tun, was ihrer Familie lag.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Gut, dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Start. Wir sehen uns wieder, wenn das Ergebnis Ihrer Prüfung angekommen ist. Auf Wiedersehen!" Lisa sah den Professor erstaunt an, war die halbe Stunde etwa schon um?

„Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte sie und ging aus dem Büro heraus auf den Flur, wo Anthony gegen die Wand gelehnt stand und die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Träumst du?", fragte Lisa leise. „Ja, und soll ich dir sagen wovon?", antwortete er ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Lisa lächelte und nickte, wobei ihr einfiel das er die Augen ja geschlossen hatte. „Gern!", flüsterte sie. „Von dir!" „Von… von mir?", fragte sie erstaunt. Er öffnete die Augen und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ja, ich hab von dir geträumt… wie du zusammen mit mir… unter der Dusche stehst!"

Diesmal war es Anthony der davon lief, als Lisa sich schreiend auf ihn stürzen wollte. Diesmal war es Anthony, der um eine ecke bog und ihr dabei im laufen die Zunge rausstrecken wollte. Diesmal war es Anthony, der mit Roger zusammen stieß. Und diesmal war es Anthony, der auf den Boden stürzte.

Doch auch Roger lag auf dem Boden. „Mann, heut ist nicht mein Tag.", fluchte Roger als er sich hoch stemmte. „Ihr schon wieder!", schimpfte er als er seine Cousine und Anthony erkannte. „Ich glaub du ziehst uns magisch an!", lachte Lisa. Die anderen 3, Mary war auch dabei, stimmten herzhaft ein und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw Turm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen verabschiedeten sich Mary und Roger und gingen zur Sitzgruppe der Siebtklässler.

Als Lisa und Anthony zu den anderen Sechstklässlern kamen, wurden sie freudig begrüßt. Wieder ließen sie sich auf der Couch nieder und unterhielten sich noch einige zeit mit den anderen, bis Padma aufstand. „So jetzt wird's Zeit! Es ist halb 11! Wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen! Lisa, Mandy kommt ihr?" Die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich von den Jungs und gingen durch die Tür neben dem Kamin. Dahinter befanden sich zwei Treppen, eine führte nach links oben und eine nach rechts oben. Padma zog Lisa, die linke hoch und nach etwa 100 Stufen und einer weiteren Tür befanden sie sich im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Lisa war positiv überrascht. In dem Raum befanden sich 3 große Himmelbetten, 3 große Schränke, 3 Regale und 3 Nachttische. Jedes Bett hatte eine andere Farbe. Die Lieblingsfarbe des Mädchens, welches in ihm schlief, erklärte Mandy. Lisa ihres war rot. Schnell zog sie sich ihren Pyjama an und ließ sich in das weiche Polster fallen, kurz darauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Bitte um ein Review! Lg Sweety


	7. Professor McGonagall

_So hier gibts das nächste Chap, dass sich nur mit Kristin und den Gryffindors beschäftigt.. viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Kristin staunte nicht schlecht, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum sah. Es war ein großer Raum, voll mit unzähligen, gemütlichen, weichen und überhaupt nicht zusammen passender Sessel. In einer Ecke des Raumes war ein Kamin angebracht, in dem ein Feuer lustig vor sich hin brannte. Hermine und Harry steuerten genau die Sessel vor dem Kamin an und ließen sich in die Polster fallen. Kristin tat es ihnen gleich, schreckte aber sofort wieder hoch, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich auf jemanden gesetzt hatte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erblickte Ron, der fast im Sessel verschwunden war. „Von mir aus kannst du ruhig sitzen bleiben!", meinte er grinsend. „Lass mal, dass will ich dir nicht zu muten!" Sie ließ sich zur Entschädigung neben Ron in den Sessel fallen.

Einige Minuten kamen Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Neville und Ginny dazu. Sie zogen sich Sitzmöglichkeiten heran und machten es sich bequem. Ron streckte sich ausgiebig, legte seine langen Beine auf den niedrigen Tisch vor sich und gähnte verschlafen. „Vergiss nicht, Krissi! Du musst inner viertel Stunde bei McGonagall antanzen." „Hm!" Kristin sah den Jungen müde an, eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust mehr heute Abend noch bei ihrer Hauslehrerin antanzen zu müssen. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Wo ist eigentlich Parvati?", fragte sie beiläufig. „Ihr war nicht gut. Sie hat sich schon hingelegt.", murmelte Lavender und kuschelte sich an Seamus an. „Ach so."

_Schlafen, ja schlafen wäre jetzt gut_, dachte sie und schloss die Augen. „Hey Krissi! Nicht einschlafen! Komm ich bring dich zu McGonagall!" Ron stand langsam auf und zog Kristin unbarmherzig mit sich. „Menno! Ich will aber nicht!", sagte Kristin verschlafen. Ron grinste und strich sich eine Strähne seines roten Haares aus dem Gesicht, wobei er süß aussah, wie Kristin fand. „Keine Widerrede!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er das Porträt der Fetten Dame und ging neben ihr den dunklen Gang entlang. Dann liefen sie eine Treppe hoch, zwei Treppen runter, wobei Kristin in einer Trickstufe versank, aus der Ron sie aber schnell wieder befreit hatte, dann liefen sie durch einen Korridor und hielten vor einer Tür, neben einer Karte von Schottland an. Genau, wie Anthony schmunzelte Ron und flüsterte Kristin zu: „Du musst wissen, sie ist mit Leib und Seele Schottin!" Er grinste und klopfte an die Tür. „Ja bitte?" Ron schubste Kristin zur Tür rein. „Viel Spaß Krissi, ich hol dich inner viertel Stunde wieder ab." Mit diesen Worten ging er pfeifend den Gang zurück.

Kristin kannte Professor McGonagall ja schon von den Begegnungen auf dem Bahnhof und dem Tropfenden Kessel. „Schließen Sie die Tür bitte, Miss Johnson und setzten Sie sich ich bin gleich fertig!", sie beugte sich wieder über das Pergament, dass vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Kristin ließ sich langsam auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von der Lehrerin nieder. Neugierig sah sie sich im Zimmer um. An der Wand hingen einige Bilder aus Schottland, sowie die schottische Fahne (siehe Seite). Das Zimmer wirkte durch die rote Farbe angenehm warm. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Kristins Lippen, die kleinen Fotografien auf dem Kaminsims sah. Da waren Bilder von so ziemlich allen Griffendor Schülern, die je unter Professor McGonagalls Obhut standen oder gestanden haben. Alle diese jungen Leute winkten ihr fröhlich zu oder beschäftigten sich anderweitig. Sie sah ihren Cousin Neville der im Griffendor Turm gegen Seamus Finnigan Zauberer Schach spielte, ihre Cousine Angelina, die ihre Mannschaft an schrie, Harry auf einem Besen, wie er den Schnatz verfolgte, Ron, der sich beachtlich streckte um einen Quaffel abzufangen, was ihm auch gelang, Lavender und Parvati, die vor einer Leiter standen und glücklich in die Kamera lachten und Hermine, die natürlich las.

„Gefallen Ihnen die Bilder?", fragte Professor McGonagall plötzlich. Kristin nickte verlegen, sie hatte gar nicht mit bekommen, dass ihre Hauslehrerin sie beobachtete. „Colin Creevey, ein 5.Klässler hat sie gemacht. Er war so freundlich mir einige Abzüge zu überlassen." Kristin wendete ihren Blick wieder den Bildern zu. Am rechten Ende des Strahlte ihr ein Haufen roter Haare entgegen, fragend sah sie die ältere Frau an. „Professor, wer sind denn die mit den roten Haaren? Ron und Ginny hab ich ja noch erkannt." „Ja das sind Ron und Ginny, gut erkannt! Dann ist da noch der älteste Weasley Bill, der mit den langen Haaren und dem Schülersprecherabzeichen. Charlie, der zweit älteste, der den Quidditch Pokal in der Hand hält. Percy, der Große mit der Brille. Und natürlich die Zwillinge Fred und George, mit ihrem besten Freund Lee Jordan. Das sind die drei vor dem Laden." Kristin staunte nicht schlecht, sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ron und Ginny so viele Geschwister hatten.

„Gut, dann wollen wir zu eigentlichen Teil kommen. Passen Sie auf. Sie werden die ZAG- Prüfungen in einer Woche zusammen mit Miss Perks und Miss Davies wiederholen." „WA?" Kristin wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?" „Natürlich, keine Sorge, Sie schaffen das schon, allerdings sollten Sie diese Bücher …", sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, trat zu einer Kommode und nahm einen Stapel mit etwa 5 Büchern herunter. „…lesen. Es wäre besser. Dann werden Sie folgende Wahlfächer besuchen, Arithmantik und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Noch Fragen?" „Ja, wieso heißen die Teile Wahlfächer, wenn Sie sie mir sowie so vorschreiben?" Professor McGonagall schien geschockt. Im inneren Auge sah sie Neville vor sich, ein ruhiger, höflicher, zuvorkommender Junge mit einer besonderen Begabung für Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, zumindest, wenn Professor Snape nicht in der Nähe war und Angelina, ein nettes, auch höfliches und zuvorkommendes Mädchen, mit einem Hang zur Zurückhaltung und großer Sportlicher Begabung. Und jetzt? Da saß dieses Mädchen aus der gleichen Familie vor ihr. Eine quirlige Person, ohne Scheu Fragen zu stellen, mit großer Neugier und mit einem, wie sagten die Muggel, Hang zur Berliner Schnauze, was auch immer das heißen sollte. Professor Mcgonagall lächelte selig, endlich mal jemand, der Stimmung in den Turm bringen würde. „Weil Ihre Familie eine Begabung für diese Fächer gezeigt hat." „Sagen sie das doch gleich, na gut, geht in Ordnung!" „Gut! Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?" „Nö, eigentlich nich. Wieso, sollte ich was fragen?" „Nein, schon in Ordnung. Sie können dann gehen!" „Gute Nacht, Professor!" „Gute Nacht, Miss Johnson." Kristin schritt auf den, von Fackeln beleuchteten Flur heraus.

Ron, kam keuchend um die Ecke gehechtet. „Sorry, Krissi! Peeves hat mich aufgehalten!" „Schon in Ordnung, aber lass uns gehen, ich bin hundemüde." Ron nickte mitfühlend und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Griffendor Turm, wobei Ron mit ihr eine Geheimtreppe, nahm, um Peeves nicht wieder in die Quere zu kommen.

Dort angekommen, verabschiedete Kristin sich von Ron und Harry und stieg zusammen mit Hermine und Lavender die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch.

Todmüde zog sich Kristin ihren Pyjama an und krabbelte in das Bett, das Hermine ihr „zugewiesen" hatte. Vom Schlafsaal hatte sie nicht viel gesehen, da die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster schon zu gezogen waren, weil Parvati schon schlief. Eigentlich wollte Kristin sich den Tag noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, doch kaum hatte sie sich in die weichen Kissen fallen lassen, als sie auch schon ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

Sie hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf, deshalb wachte sie auch auf, als sie einen leisen Schluchzer vernahm. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und sah sich verwundert um, bis ihr einfiel das sie ja in Hogwarts war. Doch warum war sie aufgewacht? Was hatte sie geweckt? Ein Geräusch, doch was für eines?

Da hörte sie es wieder. Entschlossen schlug sie die Decke zurück, suchte ihre Schuhe und folgte dem Geräusch. Erstmal musste sie sich in dem dunklen Zimmer orientieren. Sie hörte gleichmassige Atemzüge, von Hermines Bett neben sich und ein leichtes Schnarchen aus Lavenders Richtung. Moment mal, was war mit Parvati? Kristin trat leise an ihr Bett und musste verwundert feststellen, dass es leer war. Da fiel ihr ein klitzekleiner Strahl Licht auf, der durch die Tür des Badeszimmers fiel. Schnell war Kristin an der Tür angekommen und horchte. Drinnen weinte tatsächlich jemand. Langsam zog Kristin die Tür auf und trat ins Bad. „Parvati? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kristin leise um das Mädchen nicht zu erschrecken. Parvati saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Badewanne gelehnt, die Beine zum Körper angezogen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang über ihr Gesicht. Als Kristin sie ansprach, hob sie leicht den Kopf und sah die junge Johnson aus roten, verquollenen Augen an. „Oh Kristin, hi!", ihre Stimme war unnatürlich hoch und sie versuchte ein Lächeln, das sehr gequält wirkte. Unauffällig versuchte sie ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. „Hab ich dich geweckt? Das tut mir leid. Du kannst ruhig wieder schlafen gehen!" „Quatsch! Ich seh doch, dass es dir mies geht! Da hau ich mich doch nicht so einfach wieder in die Falle!" Sie ließ sich neben Parvati auf dem Boden nieder. „Also. Was ist los?" Parvati sah sie kurz an. „Mir kannst du es ruhig erzählen! Ich weiß das es beschissen, wenn man Probleme hat und mit keinem so richtig darüber reden will." „Ich will dich aber nicht nerven!", flüsterte Parvati leise. „Mich kann man gar nicht nerven!", antwortete Kristin knapp. Dann fing Parvati langsam an zu erzählen, von ihrem Freund aus Frankreich, ihrem Aufenthalt dort mit Padma, ihr erstes Mal und ihre Befürchtungen schwanger zu sein. Während ihres Berichtes liefen ihr immer mehr tränen über die Wangen, so dass Kristin sie einfach in den Arm nahm um sie zu beruhigen. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie dass es manchmal wunder wirkte. „Naja das war es!", schloss Parvati traurig. „Deine Periode hättest du vor einer Woche bekommen sollen?" Parvati nickte schwach. „Ich weiß das klingt jetzt doof, aber vielleicht setzt sie mal aus? War sie öfter unregelmäßig?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Ich hab mal gelesen, dass auch besondere Ernährung damit zutun haben soll. Die Japanerinnen bekommen ihre z.B. nur unregelmäßig, weil sie so viel scharfes Zeug essen." „Das könnte sein. In Frankreich gab es nur so komische Sachen, die ich nicht gewöhnt war." „Na siehste. Aber um sicher zu sein, wird ich mir von meiner Cousine einen Schwangerschaftstest schicken lassen, ok?" „Ich weiß nicht so genau." „Keine Sorge Angelina ist super, die macht das ohne nach zu fragen." „Angelina Johnson?" „Jep." „Von mir aus." „Na dann. Ich werd morgen gleich ne Eule los schicken. Und jetzt komm. Ich denk wir brauchen beide noch ne Mütze voll Schlaf." Sie stand auf, lächelte Parvati aufmunternd an und zog sie langsam hoch." „Danke, Kristin. Du bist wirklich toll!", flüsterte Parvati, als sie wieder in den Schlafsaal traten. „Schlaf gut! Und wenn es dir wieder beschissen geht, dann weckt mich ruhig!" „Mach ich. Gute Nacht." Damit krabbelte Parvati in ihr bett und lies sich seufzend in ihr Kissen fallen. Kristin sah noch kurz auf die Uhr, bevor sie die Augen schloss und einschlief.

_Wer ein Review hinterlässt kriegt einen Keks!_


	8. Professor Snape

Und wie es der Zufall so will gehts hier um Tina und die Slytherins.. nochmals viel Spaß

„Warum muss ich eigentlich nachher zu Professor Snake?", fragte Tina. „Professor Snape! Und ich hab keine Ahnung warum!" „Wie ist der denn so?" „Zu uns ist er nett. Aber zu den anderen… Naja… du wirst es in der ersten Zaubertrank Stunde schon merken!" „Ich freu mich schon!" Die Beiden grinsten sich an. Blaise führte sie durch die düsteren Gänge, bis er vor dem Gemälde einer Schlange stehen blieb. „Das Gemälde ist neu, sonst war es immer ´ne Mauer, aber ein paar Trottel haben den Eingang immer nicht gefunden und jetzt haben wir halt das Ding bekommen." „Sehr einfallsreich muss ich sagen!" „Das Passwort ist zurzeit ‚Gespaltene Zunge'. Merks dir gut!" „In Ordnung."

Die Schlange funkelte die Beiden Slytherins aus ihren dunklen Augen feindselig an uns zischte: "Passsssssssssssssssssssssssssswort?". „Hast du eben nicht zugehört?", fragte Blaise wütend. Tina legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, was ihn zu einem leichten Lächeln veranlasste. „Gespaltene Zunge!", sagte Tina fröhlich ohne den Blickkontakt zu Blaise zu unterbrechen. „Du lernst schnell!" „Ich lerne was ich will!", scherzte das Mädchen. Das Bild der Schlange glitt zur Seite und gab die Sicht auf den Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum frei. Jetzt unterbrach Tina den Blick in Blaises Augen und besah sich den Raum näher.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war ein lang gezogenes unterirdisches Verlies. „Hier unten wurde letztes Jahr alles erneuert, weil sich viele Schüler wegen der rohen Steinwände beschwert haben. Konnte ich gut nachvollziehen, man ist immer verschnupft gewesen. Deshalb haben wir diese Holztäfelungen bekommen. Ich persönlich find sie besser. Die Lampen wurden auch ausgewechselt. Wie du siehst sind es jetzt so was wie Kronleuchter, naja nur diese grünen Lichter sind gewöhnungsbedürftig. Die Ausstattung durften wir selbst aussuchen. Der Vorschlag dunkle Buche (gibt's so was?) wurde einstimmig angenommen. Die Sitzgelegenheiten sind zwar meist noch aus alten Beständen, aber riesig gemütlich." Er weißte auf die hohen Lehnstühle und die schwarzfarbigen Couchen, die alle samt um einen kunstvoll gemeißelten Kamin standen. Plötzlich stellte Blaise sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte den Hals um den Raum überschauen zu können. „Suchst du jemanden?" „Draco! Ah dahinten sind Crabbe und Goyle und wo die sind ist Draco meist nicht weit.", er grinste das junge Mädchen neben sich an und zog sie mit in Richtung Kamin. Erst als sie an einer Sitzgruppe, die etwas abseits des Feuers stand angekommen waren, ließ er sie los. Tina erkannte die gedrungenen Gestalten Crabbe und Goyles im flackernden Licht. Sie saßen in zwei Ohrensesseln, die um einen Lehnstuhl aufgestellt waren, in welchem der Prinz von Slytherin höchstpersönlich saß. Auch wenn er einen ziemlich genervten Eindruck machte, wirkte er immer noch erhobener als seine Leibwächter. ‚Weswegen Draco wohl so schlechte Laune hat?', fragte sich Tina erstaunt, den der Junge schien kurz davor zu sein jemanden umzubringen.

Unerwartet spürte sie eine Hand, die sich um ihre Taille legte und sie ruckartig nieder zog. Doch kurz bevor sich ein heiserer Schrei aus ihrem Mund lösen konnte, saß sie auch schon auf einer großen Couch und sah verwirrt in das vergnügte Gesicht von Blaise. „Oh, hast du dich erschrocken?", fragte er scheinheilig. „Sorry, mein Fehler!" „Du Bastard!", schimpfte sie ihm lächelnd aus. „Wie kannst du es wagen!" Gerade wollte sie eine Woge an Beleidigungen loslassen, als Draco sich in seinem Sessel bewegte. Anscheinend hatte er geschlafen, denn er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, rieb sich die Augen und sah Blaise und Tina überrascht an. „Was machst du denn hier?", wandte er sich an die junge Perks. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist!", meinte sie ruhig. „Ne, ich mein nur, müsstest du nicht auf dem Weg zu Snape sein?", fragte der Blonde verschlafen und sah auf die Uhr. Blaises Gesicht verlor merklich an Farbe. „Halb Acht? Ich dachte um Acht!", sagte der Dunkelhaarige erstaunt. „Nö, halb! Mann Blaise! Jetzt macht aber das ihr loskommt." „Vergiss es Malfoy! Ich bring sie jetzt doch nicht hin! Snape reißt mich in Stücke. Das war deine Aufgabe also mach du das auch! Wir sehen uns morgen." Er wollte schon aufstehen, als Draco ihn zurück hielt. „Blaise! Du gehst. Wenn ihr euch beeilt, dann kommt ihr noch pünktlich. Jetzt mach schon oder muss ich dich dazu zwingen." Wie zufällig holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und wirbelte ihn durch seine Finger. „Du bist ein Arsch, Malfoy!" „Nö, ich hab einen!"

Wutentbrannt stand Blaise auf und zog die völlig verdutzte Tina mit sich. Im Laufschritt durchquerten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei Blaise Draco mit allen möglichen Verwünschungen bedachte. Als sie auf den Kerkergang standen, wandte sich Blaise nach rechts und sprintete los, allerdings nicht ohne das Mädchen loszulassen, die sich nun unfreiwillig seinem Tempo anpassen musste. „Nicht so schnell!", japste sie, als Blaise wieder anhielt. Nur durch einen nicht ganz eleganten Schlenker konnte Tina einen Zusammenprall vermeiden. Sie standen vor einer schweren Eisentür, gegen die Blaise klopfte. „Herein!", rief eine Stimme und Blaise öffnete die Tür.

„Mr. Malfoy. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz entsinne haben wir 19:30 Uhr gesagt und nicht … oh… Mr. Zabini… was zum Teufel… ist mit Draco alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Lehrer verwirrt. „Ja, Professor. Er hat nur mal wieder die etwas unangenehmeren Aufgaben auf andere abgewälzt. Wenn auch diesmal nicht ganz freiwillig.", erklärte Blaise.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?" „Sie müssen wissen, Sir, das Pansy Parkinson, sagen wir mal Dracos Anwesendheit eingefordert hat. Und jetzt fühlt sich er sich nicht mehr in der Lage diese unangenehme Aufgabe auszuführen." „Nun, ich würde die Begleitung einer so hübschen Dame zwar nicht als unangenehm betiteln, aber wenn Mr. Malfoy meint, dann soll er es tun." „Ich bin vollkommen ihrer Meinung Sir. In jeder Hinsicht.", sagte Blaise mit Seitenblick auf Tina, die sofort leicht rosarot anlief. Um sich abzulenken, besah sie sich, die Gläser in den Regalen etwas genauer, wobei sie feststellen musste, dass sie sich keineswegs ekelte. Fasziniert betrachtete sie ein Geschöpf wie es sanft in der Flüssigkeit hin und her glitt.

„Gefällt Ihnen meine Sammlung, Miss Perks?" Tina drehte sich erschrocken um und musste verdutzt feststellen, dass Blaise den Raum schon verlassen hatte. Jetzt war sie mit Professor Snape allein.

Snape, war etwa einen Kopf größer als sie. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, der mit seinen fettigen, schwarzen Haaren im Einklang lag. Er musterte die neue Schülerin durch seine dunklen Augen. Diese wandte sich kurz wieder den Regalen zu und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen.

„Sie atemberaubend, Sir! Nur…", sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Gläser. „Nur?", wiederholte der Lehrer und seine übergroße Hakennase blähte sich auf. „Nur… sie etwas eingestaubt? Finden sie nicht?" „Sie können sie ja mal abstauben.", meinte Snape scherzhaft. „Ich komme bei Gelegenheit darauf zurück.", meinte Tina und strich sich eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist das dahinten ein Basilisk?", fragte sie. „Gut erkannt!", lobte der Professor. „Ganz recht, das ist ein Basilisk. Ein Toter." „Mit einem Lebenden hätte ich auch nicht gerechnet!"

Snape musste unweigerlich grinsen. ‚Genau wie Jess Perks', dachte er. ‚Lässt sich nicht Paroli bieten. Nett! Wirklich nett!'

Langsam ließ Tina sich gegenüber von Snape auf dem Stuhl nieder und schlug die langen Beine lässig übereinander.

„Warum sollte ich eigentlich herkommen?" „Weil ich Ihnen einige Informationen mitteilen soll, auf Anweisung von Dumbledore!" „Und die wären?" „Sie werden in einer Woche ihre ZAGs nachholen." Er versuchte in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck eine Spur von Überraschung zu finden, doch nichts des gleichen. „Ist das alles? Die ZAGs nachholen? Kein Problem. Noch ein, zwei Bücher lesen und das war's!", sagte sie nachdrücklich. Wieder musste Snape schmunzeln. „Schön, dass Sie so selbstsicher an diese Sache rangehen! Gut dann soll ich Ihnen noch mitteilen welche Wahlfächer Sie nehmen werden." „Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.", sagte Tina schon fast gelangweilt. „Richtig. Aber woher…" „Jess! Er hat die Fächer auch besucht und ich nehme an, dass ich sie dann auch beherrschen werde." „Miss Perks, ich möchte Sie doch bitten mich ausreden zu lassen." „Gerne doch, Sir!" „Gut, dann haben Sie noch Fragen?" „Ja, warum müssen wir, ich nehme an Kristin und Lisa müssen sie auch nachholen, die ZAGs schon in einer Woche nachholen. Nicht das es mich stören würde." „Das liegt daran, dass das Projekt der 6.Klässler in einiger Zeit beginnt und der Schulleiter möchte ihnen noch eine gewisse Einlebungsphase gewähren." „Was denn für ein Projekt?", fragte sie. „Das werden sie schon früh genug erfahren. Wie schon gesagt, Dumbledore möchte ihnen eine Eingewöhnungsphase gewähren!" „Tolle Einlebungsphase. Erst für die ZAGs lernen und dann ab in den Unterricht. Schlau gedacht!", meinte sie sarkastisch. „Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, aber unsere Ansichten zählen nun einmal nicht." „Wie schade."

„Dann denke ich war es das! Wenn Sie sonstige Probleme oder Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an mich. Wir sehen uns dann im Zaubertrankunterricht und wenn Ihre ZAG Ergebnisse da sind wieder! Gute Nacht, Miss Perks." „Gute Nacht, Sir!"

Tina stand auf und verließ das Büro ihres Hauslehrers. ‚Komischer Kauz', dachte sie und sah sich nach Blaise um. Doch in dem dunklen Gang war niemand. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er sie wieder abholen würde.

Sie wartete noch 5 Minuten, um sich dann fluchend auf den Weg zu machen. ‚Wäre Blaise vorhin nicht so gerannt, hätte ich mir den Weg merken können. MIST!' Sie lief einen weiteren Gang entlang, ohne auch nur einen Hinweis darauf zu erhalten, ob sie hier richtig war. Irgendwie kam ihr der Wandvorhang bekannt vor. War sie hier nicht schon vor ein paar Minuten gewesen?

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich.

„Tina? Bist du das?" Erleichtert lief die Slytherin der Stimme entgegen. „Draco!", rief sie erfreut. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Wo nach siehst es denn aus? Kaffeekränzchen halten? Ich hab mich verlaufen! Warum hat mich denn keiner abgeholt? Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" „Ähm… ich hab dich gesucht… weil ich mir…ähm …. Ich …ähm…" Innerlich musste Tina grinsen, das war doch zu köstlich, Draco Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin, dieser sonst so kalte, gefühlslose Junge, stand vor ihr, stotterte und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede.

„Wie auch immer. Können wir jetzt bitte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? Mir ist kalt!" Um ihre Aussage zu bestätigen, hob sie sie Arme und rieb sie aneinander. Dracos Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wenn das so ist…" Er zog das Mädchen kurzerhand zu sich und umarmte sie. In der Umarmung gefangen schubst er sie vorwärts.

„Draco!", quiekte sie erschrocken. Ungefähr 5 Gänge konnten sie so hinter sich bringen, doch als endlich das ersehnte Schlangenbild in Sicht kam, passierte es: „Draco! Pass auf wir fallen!", schrie das Mädchen mit einem Mal, als sich ihre Körper in dem Erdboden näherten.

Und schon lagen sie lachend auf dem Boden. Tina, auf dem Rücken, konnte sich nicht bewegen, da Draco einfach zu schwer war.

Er dachte allerdings nicht daran sich zu erheben. „Steh auf!", japste sie unter ihm. „Ach weißt du, eigentlich finde ich es ganz gemütlich so!"

Die beiden sahen sich an und fingen lauthals an zu lachen!

Sie bekamen gar nicht mit, dass das Bild aufschwang und Pansy herauskam. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass das Lachen vom Boden kam. Entsetzt starrte sie Die Beiden jungen Slytherins an, die mittlerweile ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten und sie wartend ansahen.

„DRACCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", kreischte Pansy los. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du mich mit dieser Schlampe betrügen?"

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an.", sagte Draco, der ungraziös auf die Beine krabbelte und Tina seine Hand hinhielt, die diese ergriff um sich hoch ziehen zu lassen. Doch als sie stand, ließ Draco ihre Hand keinesfalls los.

Mit der seiner freien Hand klopfte er den Schmutz von seinem und ihrem Umhang. Pansy sah die Beiden entgeistert an, gerade wollte sie weiter schreien, als Tina sich umdrehte und Draco ein Lächeln zu warf, dass er anscheinend gern erwiderte. Das gab Pansy den Rest. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht mag!", meinte Tina grinsend. „Sie mag dich vielleicht nicht, aber ich kenn jemanden, der dich mag. Komm mal mit!" Er grinste sie lasziv an und zog sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich die meisten den Hals verdrehten, um ihnen nach zu sehen.

Draco ging einen Gang entlang, der hinter einem grünen Wandvorhang verborgen war. Tina konnte verschiedene Bilder sehen, die alle samt, geheimnisvolle Tiere zeigten. Vor einem Bild von einem Pferd hielt er an. Sie betrachtete das Gemälde genauer. Das Tier war schwarz, wie die Nacht, seine Augen waren fast rot und rollten gefährlich. Ab und zu stieg es auf die Hinterbeine und schlug mit den vorderen Hufen aus. Am Himmel hatte sich ein Gewitter zusammen gebraut und immer wieder schlugen Blitze auf die Erde nieder.

„Das Passwort ist: Dangerously! Du kannst es allerdings nachher ändern." Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen Raum frei. Ohne zögernd trat Draco ein und ließ sich auf sie große, schwarze Couch fallen.

Tina staunte nicht schlecht. Das Zimmer war ein Traum! An der einen Seite des Zimmers stand ein großes Himmelbett, in den Farben schwarz und dunkelgrün. Auf der anderen stand ein kunstvoller Schrank, aus dem gleichen Material, wie die Möbel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann konnte sie noch einen Schreibtisch, einen Kamin und einen Frisiertisch ausmachen, sowie zwei Kommoden und einen Nachttisch. Eine weitere Tür führte aus dem Raum.

„Wo sind wir hier?" „In deinem Zimmer!" „Was? Aber ich dachte es gibt hier nur Schlafsäle." „Ja, die gibst es auch. Hier in Slytherin gibt es aber auch 4 Einzelzimmer, alle in diesem Gang. Ausgestatten mit teurem Mobiliar und eigenem Bad. Deines ist das hier! Meines liegt am Ende des Ganges, das mit dem Bild des schwarzen Drachens und Blaise seines ist hier gegenüber. Das Bild der schwarzen Schlange. Deines ist das mit dem Hengst und das mit dem Hippogreif ist leer. Snape muss dich gut leiden können. Als ich dich vorhin abholen wollte, dachte ich du bist noch in seinem Büro, naja und da hat er mir erklärt, dass er dir dieses Zimmer zugeteilt hat." „Das ist einfach…", sie stockte und ließ sich neben Draco in einen der Sessel fallen. „…MEGA!" „Find ich auch. Schön hast du es hier, der Farbkontrast von Grün, Schwarz und Silber gefällt mir. Meines ist nur Grün und Silber. Naja, wir sehen uns morgen. Ich geh dann mal. Muss Pansy noch beruhigen, bevor sie sich so heiß läuft und mir den Kopf abreißt. Bis morgen, Süße!"

Grinsend ging er aus dem Raum. Tina jedoch setzte sich gleich an den Schreibtisch um ihrem Cousin einen Brief zu schreiben, da er sie darum gebeten hatte.

Als sie damit fertig war, hopste sie unter die Dusche und ließ danach todmüde ins Bett fallen. ‚Eigentlich viel zu groß für eine Person', dachte sie und musste bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln, dass ein gewisser platinblonder Junge hier neben ihr schlafen würde.

Und, wie wars? Würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen.. Lg Sweet-Teeni


	9. Zwischenfälle in Zaubertränke

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Kristin regelrecht wach. Verschlafen drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite, um noch ein paar Minuten zu schlafen, als sie wieder einfiel, was für ein tag heute war. Mit einem Mal saß sie hellwach in ihrem Bett und sah sich verwundert im Raum um. Hermine lag im Nachbarbett und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, Lavender schnarchte immer noch sanft vor sich hin. Kristin grinste. Sie wollte sich leise ins Bad schleichen, als ihr Parvatis leeres Bett auffiel und somit die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder einfielen. Erschrocken sah sie sich im Schlafsaal um, als Parvati aus der Dusche kam.

„Morgen, Kris! Hast du noch halbwegs gut geschlafen? Du, wegen gestern Nacht…", sie trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „…ich wollte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken. Das war toll von dir! Das vergesse ich dir nie!" Sie umarmte Kristin stürmisch.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Lavender, die mittlerweile auch aufgewacht war. Kristin und Parvati sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen, wovon auch Hermine aus dem Land der Träume geholt wurde.

„Mann Mädels!", schimpfte sie und quälte sich aus dem Bett. Kristin ging zu ihrem Koffer, holte einige Klamotten und ihr Waschzeug raus und verschwand im Bad.

**oooOOOooo**

„Aufwachen Schlafmütze!", ein Kissen klatschte Lisa gegen das Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und sah verwirrt Padma an, die vor ihrem Bett stand und sie anstrahlte. „Na warte!", schrie sie, schnappte sich ihr eigenes Kissen und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft der neuen Freundin entgegen. So entbrannte im Ravenclaw Turm, im Schlafsaal, der 6.Klässlerinnen eine wilde Kissenschlacht, bis alle 3 völlig aus der Puste aber trotzdem lachend am Boden. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis auch sie das Bad aufsuchten.

**oooOOOooo**

Tina war schon vor 2 Stunden aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Fluchend war sie aus dem Bett gestiegen und hatte sich eine schöne, ausgiebige Dusche gegönnt.

Jetzt saß sie vor ihrem Frisiertisch und versuchte die dicken Haare zu bändigen. Mithilfe zweier Zopfgummis und einem Zauberspruch fand sie schließlich eine Frisur, die ihr selbst auch gefiel. Gerade wollte sie noch ein letztes Detail an Make-up auflegen, als die Tür aufschwang und Blaise eintrat.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte er fröhlich und lächelte ihr entgegen. „Na, fertig für den ersten Tag?" „Blaise! Kannst du nicht klopfen? Ich hätte noch nackt sein können!" „Also ich hätte kein Problem damit gehabt! Außerdem ist es ab heute mein Job, dich morgens zu wecken!" „Sagt wer?" „Sage ich!", sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

‚Notiz an mich selbst: Passwort ändern!', dachte Tina als sie sich wieder ihrem Aussehen widmete. Blaise machte es sich währenddessen in einem der Sessel gemütlich und sah sie interessiert an.

„Was?", fauchte Tina. „Warum machst du das eigentlich, mir gefällst du auch so! Du bist von Natur aus hübsch!" „Schleimer!" „Ist mein Job!", er lächelte immer mehr, was bei Tina einen geringen Brechreiz auslöste.

„Apropos Job, bist du bald fertig? Ich muss Draco noch wecken!" „Bist du irgendwie der Trottel vom Dienst?" „Schon, aber ich hab leider nur die Morgenschicht bekommen!" „Du bist echt ne Naturkatastrophe!" „Hör auf, ich werd sonst noch rot und das tut meinem Teint nicht gut!" Sein Grinsen nahm langsam beunruhigende Ausmaße an. „Pass auf, ich geh jetzt zu Draco und in sagen wir mal 15 Minuten, wenn ich Draco zur Eile dränge holen wir dich ab. Könnte aber auch länger dauern, kommt drauf an wie oft er den Spiegel in die Luft jagt!" Er sah Tinas verständnislosen Blick. „Hey! Wir Jungs sind nun auch mal eitel! Bis gleich!" Pfeifend verließ er den Raum.

Tina erhob sich sofort und ging zu dem Porträt. Ahnungslos stand die vor der Rückseite, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Hast du ein Problem, Liebes?" Reflexartig zog Tina ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn hoch, als sie in ihrem Spiegel eine etwas 25 Jährige Frau entdeckte. Ihr blondes Haar fiel in leichte Wellen über ihren Rücken und die grünen Augen sahen sie aufmunternd an. (ähm, denkt mal an Natasha Bedingfield im Video von Unwritten. So sieht sie nämlich aus!)

Langsam lies Tina den Stab sinken. „Wer bist du denn?" „Oh, ich bin Lydia. Die Wächterin dieses Raumes und immer für dich da. Sozusagen dein Zimmerpatronin. Also was gibst es? Du bist neu hier, nicht?" Tina nickte stumm.

„Ich würde gern das Passwort ändern!" „Oh das ist ganz einfach. Wie lautet denn dein jetziges?" „Ähm… Dangerously." "Ja und was für eines hättest du gern?" Tina überlegte kurz. „Keine Ahnung!" „Wie wäre es denn mit Dark rose?" „Dunkle Rose… hmm… hübsch… gefällt mir." Lydia lächelte die junge Slytherin an.

„Und mir gefällt deine Frisur!" „Danke." „Komm mal näher!"

Tina stellte sich langsam vor den Spiegel. Lydia verwandelte sich währenddessen in ihr Spiegelbild. Das Spiegelbild hob eine Hand, obwohl Tina es nicht tat und strich sich lächelnd eine Strähne ins Gesicht. Lydia verwandelte sich wieder zurück und trat in den Spiegel auf dem Frisiertisch, damit Tina ihr eigenes Spiegelbild sehen konnte. Vorsichtig hob Tina die Hand und tat es Lydia nach.

„Perfekt!", sagte Lydia und lächelte. „Hockst du eigentlich immer in diesem Spiegel? Allein?" „Aber nein, ich hab noch einige Porträts im Schloss, die ich aufsuchen kann. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich allerdings mit Lucas und Lars im Bild von Lauren." „Lars, Lucas, Lauren?" „Lucas ist der Zimmerpatron von diesem Draco Malfoy, Lars, der von Blaise Zabini, dem Jungen der vorhin hier war. Naja und Lauren von dem leeren Zimmer. Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich ich bin, dass hier endlich mal wieder jemand wohnt. Aber keine Angst, ich komm nur wenn du mich brauchst. Na dann, viel Spaß heute. Ich werde dann mal. Tschüß Liebes!" Sie winkte und verließ den Spiegel, ohne allerdings im nächsten wieder aufzutauchen.

Dann klopfte es auch schon an der Tür (ich schreib immer mal Tür oder Bild, Porträt)

Tina warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und trat dann auf den Flur, auf dem Draco und Blaise schon warteten. „Und hab ich zuviel versprochen?", grinste Blaise, einem ziemlich verschlafen aussehenden Draco zu, der Tina eingehend musterte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie sehe hast du Lydia schon kennen gelernt. Lars hat mir von ihr erzählt.", er grinste immer weiter.

„Ist das eigentlich erblich?", fragte Tina. „Was denn?" „Dieses Dauergrinsen, hör bitte auf, sonst wird mir noch schlecht." Doch anstatt Tinas Bitte zufolgen, zog er die Mundwinkel noch weiter nach oben, was weder Draco noch Tina für möglich gehalten hätten.

„Wollen wir jetzt los? Ich hab einen Riesenhunger! Kommt!" Pfeifend ging Blaise den Gang runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hat er jeden Morgen so eine ekelhafte gute Laune?", fragte Tina Draco leise. Der nickte nur leidvoll.

**oooOOOooo**

Als Lisa zusammen mit Padma in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, merkte, sie dass Michael und Anthony schon warteten. Die beiden Jungs machten einen recht verlegenen Eindruck. Bevor sie bei ihnen ankamen, zog Padma Lisa kurz zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mit Thony allein zum Frühstück zugehen, ich würde gern etwas mit Michael allein sein." Sie grinste verlegen. „Kein Problem. Du magst ihn auf die besondere Art, was?", neckte Lisa ihre Freundin. Ein leichtes Rot schlich sich in Padmas Gesicht. „Naja schon, aber du Thony doch auch!" „Was?", Lisa hob schützend die Hände. „Ich kenne ihn doch kaum. Aber süß ist er schon!" Jetzt wurde auch sie rot. „Na siehst!"

Lachend traten die Mädchen zu den Jungs. „Morgen Michael!", sagte Padma und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Morgen!", sagte er verlegen. „Wir sehen uns unten.", meinte Padma noch bevor, sie Michael aus dem Raum schleifte.

„Morgen Thony!", begrüßte Lisa jetzt den Jungen vor ihr, der ihr schlagartig seine Wange hinhielt. „Was denn nun?" „Ich hätte auch gern so einen Begrüßungskuss!"

Lisa stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, da Anthony etwa einen Kopf größer war. (Warum musst du auch so ein Zwerg sein Lisa?) und küsste ihn. Jedoch nicht, wie er verlangte auf die Wange sondern ganz kurz auf den Mund.

„Wow, wenn das jetzt jeden Morgen so ist, dann werd ich freiwillig Frühaufsteher." „Mal sehen, ob du auch höflich bist, dann wiederholen wir das vielleicht."

Als Lisa zu Ende gesprochen hatte, stellte Anthony sich kerzengerade hin und bot ihr seinen Arm. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Miss Davies. Ich hoffe Sie haben gut genächtigt und wurden nicht von Alpträumen geplagt. Wenn Sie mir nun bitte die Ehre erweisen würden, Sie zum Frühstück geleiten zu dürfen, wäre ich zutiefst erfreut." „Aber gern doch!", sagte Lisa und hakte sich bei ihm unter, während er sie anstrahlte. „Darf ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie heute Morgen einfach umwerfend aussehen, Miss." „Sie dürfen!" „Dann möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie heute Morgen einfach umwerfend aussehen! Wollen wir?" „Ja, bitte."

Die Beiden verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und liefen Arm in Arm runter zum Frühstück.

**oooOOOooo**

Kristin verließ allein den Schlafsaal der Griffendor 6.Klässlerinnen und machte sich zum Frühstück auf. In der Großen Halle erblickte sie Ron und ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder. „Morgen Krissi!", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund. „Morgen Ron, na gut geschlafen?" Der Rothaarige nickte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Auch die Blonde machte sich an ihr Frühstück. Als sie die Hälfte ihrer Cornflakes aufgegessen hatte kamen auch die anderen Griffendors aus der 6. Klasse langsam in die Halle. Sie ließen sich alle neben Ron und Kristin nieder und fingen an die Neue in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Erst als Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne austeilte, hörten sie auf Kristin mit fragen zu löchern.

„Was? Drei mal die Woche Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins?", rief Harry entgeistert. „Ich glaub ich will doch kein Auror mehr werden." „Was hast du denn noch so?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Ähm….!"

Doch er wurde von Ron unterbrochen, der anstatt auf seinen Stundenplan auf die Tür der Großen Halle starrte.

„Meine Fresse! Die wird ja immer hübscher." Reflexartig duckte, weil er wohl mit einer Attacke von Kristin oder Hermine gerechnet hätte. Kristin jedoch feixte übers ganze Gesicht. „Tja, das ist meine Tina, verdreht allen Jungs denn Kopf! Soll ich sie mal fragen, ob sie dich daten würde?" „Echt, das würdest du machen? Meinst du das macht sie… ich meine…äh… lieber nicht…!", sagte er wandte sich mit hochrotem Kopf wieder seinem Essen zu. Kristin drehte sich verwundert um und sah Hermines Blick. „Das macht doch nur das Make-up. Ohne würde sie jedenfalls…" „Immer noch besser aussehen als du.", flüsterte Ron so leise, dass nur Kristin es hören konnte. Sie lächelte. ‚Notiz an mich selbst: Ron verkuppeln'

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du bei einer Slytherin eine Chance hast!", meinte Seamus Spaßeshalber. „Eher bei der anderen. Der aus Ravenclaw. Wie hieß sie noch mal?" „Lisa!" Doch es war nicht Kristin, die geantwortet hatte sondern Harry. Alle wandten sich ihm zu. „Was? So heißt sie doch, oder hab ich mich da im Zug verhört?"

Kristin schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge ist schon richtig." „Na dann.", sagte Harry und wandte sich genau wie Ron mit hochrotem Kopf seinem Essen zu. Hermine und Ginny warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick.

Nachdem Rons Kopf wieder eine annehmbare Farbe angenommen hatte, stand er auf und schnappte sich seine Tasche. „Was dagegen wenn ich mitkomme?", fragte Kristin und lächelte ihm unsicher entgegen. „Klar! Mach aber hin!" Schnell stand auch Kristin auf und nahm ihren Rucksack. „Was haben wir denn jetzt?" „Ähm… Kräuterkunde." „Und wo?" „Draußen bei den Gewächshäusern" „Und mit wem?" „Mit den Hufflepuffs." „Ne ich meine mit welchem Lehrer?" „Achso Professor Sprout!" „Aha."

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg draußen fort.

**oooOOOooo**

Währenddessen waren Lisa und Anthony erst in der Eingangshalle angekommen. „Und? War ich höflich?", fragte Thony und grinste. „Naja… eigentlich …. schon…" „Na dann!", sagte Anthony, beugte sich zu Lisa runter und küsste sie innig. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss erst als Beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist?", flüsterte Thony. „Schleimer!" Lisa hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und Hand in Hand gingen sie in die Große Halle.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Lisa beobachtete als sie sich am Ravenclaw Tisch niederlassen wollte. Anthony setzte sich hin und sah seine Freundin (Sie jetzt zusammen! Nur so zur Info!) erwartungsvoll an, diese jedoch blieb einfach stehen und sah sich in der Halle um. Sie sah Kristin, die zusammen mit Ron die Halle verließ, sie sah Tina, die gerade entsetzt auf ein Blatt Papier (kleiner Gedankenstoß an Lisa: Das ist ihr Stundenplan! Trottel!) starrte, doch sie sah nicht, wie Harry sich mit einem bedrückenden Gesichtsausdruck wieder seinem Essen zuwandte. „Hey Süße! Hast du da Wurzeln geschlagen? Jetzt setzt dich endlich." „Was? Oh ja, sofort."

Sie ließ sich zwischen Padma und Anthony nieder, als ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. „Lisa?" Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. Da stand Roger, der seinen Arm um die Taille seiner Freundin geschlungen hatte. „Hi Roger!" „Hier ich hab deinem Stundenplan von Flitwick geholt." „Danke schön. Sag mal können wir uns heute Abend mal die ZAG Themen anschauen?" „Klar doch, um 19:00Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum, ok?" „Gut, bis dann!" „Bye"

„Mal sehen was haben wir denn 1. Stunde?" „Zauberkunst.", meinte Anthony, der sich zu ihr rüber lehnte und ihr leicht ins Ohr pustete. Kichernd wandte sich Lisa ab. „Mit den ... oh allein." „Umso besser!" Anthony rutschte näher an sie ran und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Irgendwie ging Lisa das Ganze zu schnell. Sanft zog sie ihre Hand zurück und stand auf. „Ich hab noch was im Turm vergessen", sagte sie und lief aus der Halle. Draußen blieb sie kurz stehen und atmete tief durch. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, wieder sah sie sich verwirrt um und wieder übersah sie Harry, der in der Eingangstür stand und wehmütig zu ihr rüber sah.

‚_Du kennst sie doch kaum!_', wollte Harry sich einreden, als Lisa mit wehendem Umhang eine Treppe hoch lief, ohne sich umzudrehen. ‚_Gönn es ihr doch'_

Traurig drehte er sich um und lief den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern entlang.

**oooOOOooo**

„Was war denn das für ein Zeug, was wir in die Kübel getan haben?", fragte Kristin, als die Griffendors nach 2 Stunden Kräuterkunde wieder hoch ins Schloss liefen. „Drachenkot!", meinte Ron und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Kristin grinste ihn an. „Was ist?" „Nichts…", sagte Kristin scheinheilig. Nervös kaute er an seiner Unterlippe herum. „Warum grinst du denn so?" „Nur so… du siehst richtig gut aus wenn deine Haare so durcheinander sind." „Findest du?" „Nö, das hab ich nur gesagt damit du mich nicht mehr mit Fragen löcherst." Ron setzte den beklopptesten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den Kristin je gesehen hatte. „Das war ein Joke!", sagte sie. „Sag das doch." „Hab ich doch."

Beide grinsten und setzten ihren Weg ins Schloss fort. „Was haben wir denn jetzt?" Kristin hatte sich entschlossen die nächsten Tage erstmal Rons Stundenplan zu folgen, weil sie noch keinen eigenen hatte. „Ähm.. warte kurz!" Erbeugte sich runter und zog den Stundenplan aus seiner Tasche, dabei fielen ein paar Scherzartikel mit heraus.

„Cool.. was ist das denn?" „Die sind von Fred und George. Lackaffen heißen die Dinger. Naja sie wollten mir nicht verraten wozu die gut sind, meinten nur ich soll sie in Malfoys Kessel versenken." „Passt doch, haben wir heute Zaubertränke?" „Ja, jetzt" „Echt? Dann seh ich Tina ja wieder."

Ron lief puterrot an. Kristin merkte wie unangenehm ihm das Thema war und lenkte gleich ab.

„Wo haben wir denn Unterricht?" „Unten in den Kerkern. Ich sag dir im Winter ist es da verdammt kalt. Naja und Snapes Anwesenheit hilft einem da auch nicht viel sich wohl zufühlen. Ist ja auch egal, komm ich zeig dir wo es lang geht." „Kommen Harry und Hermine nicht mit?" „Ne, die haben heute Nachmittag, die Klasse wurde aufgeteilt."

„Achso, aber Neville ist bei uns?" „Ja, aber wenn du nach Neville schlägst dann hast du nicht viel Begabung in Zaubertränke." „Nicht? Naja und wenn is mir doch egal."

Die Beiden Griffendors kamen bei den Kerkern an. Sie stellten sich zu Seamus Finnigan, Neville, Dean Thomas und Parvati Patil.

An der Tür standen 3 Slytherins. Zwei große Jungs mit dicken Armen und ein zierlicher mit einem Vo-ku-hi-la Haarschnitt. „Wer sind das?", flüsterte Kristin Ron zu. „Moment… Theodor Nott, ähm… Frank Jelpa… und Raymond Rondo. Alle samt ziemliche Arschlöcher, Wir sind 12 in der Klasse, d.h., dass noch 3 Slytherins fehlen. Wer könnte das sein?"

„Malfoy, Zabini und Perks.", flüsterte Dean Thomas. Er nickte zur Treppe.

Ron fiel augenblicklich die Kinnlade runter. Da kamen die fehlenden Schüler. Blaise lief vorne weg, mit einem frechen Grinsen. Hinter ihm kamen Perks und Malfoy, beide mit einem abfälligen Blick und einem herablassenden Lächeln.

„Ganz schön eingebildet.", sagte Parvati leise. „Ich versteh das nicht. Wie kann sich ein Mensch innerhalb von 2 Tagen denn so ändern?", meinte Kristin. „Glaub mir das kann keiner.", wollte Ron trösten. „Du hast Recht. Sie war schon immer so.", gab jetzt auch Seamus zum Besten. „Vergiss es.", sagte Kristin bestimmt, sie löste sich aus der Gruppe und ging auf ihre Freundin zu, die Blaise gerade etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Hi Tina!" „Oh… Hi Kris." "Na, wie waren deine ersten Stunden?" „Ach naja, recht amüsant.", sagte sie und Blaise fing an zu kichern, während Malfoys Gesicht einen leichten Rot Ton annahm. „Wieso was war denn?" „Geht dich nichts an! Schlammblut", meinte Malfoy. „Mit dir hab ich gar nicht geredet, Malfoy." „Worüber ich auch mehr als froh bin." „Halt die Klappe! Frettchen!" „Kristin!", mischte sich Tina wieder mit ein. „Was?", fragte diese genervt. Tina wollte gerade wohl etwas nicht gerade Nettes sagen, als die Tür aufschwang und Snape sie eintreten ließ.

„Trödeln Sie nicht!", meinte der Professor der Zaubertränke kalt und ging nach vorn zu seinem Pult. Ron zog Kristin mit in den Raum, er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an der letzten Bank auf der linken Seite des Kerkers fallen und zog Kristin auf den neben sich. Neville und Parvati saßen vor ihnen, während Seamus und Dean sich mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck in die erste Reihe setzten.

Die Slytherins ließen sich alle auf der rechten Seite nieder, sodass die mittlere Reihe frei war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln saß Kristin, dass Tina zwischen Malfoy und Zabini saß und über irgendwas lachte.

„Das können Sie gleich vergessen!", fauchte Snape. „So werden Sie auf keinen Fall sitzen bleiben." Er ließ seine Augen kurz über die Schüler schweifen, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem gemeinen Lächeln verzogen.

„Longbottom hier nach vor an den Lehrertisch! Finnigan rechts daneben Jelpa. Hmm…. Thomas sie könne da sitzen bleiben. Dann.. mal sehen… Weasley 2. Tisch in der Mitte zusammen mit Rondo. Patil und Johnson, Sie können sitzen bleiben. Nott geht nach hinten in die Mitte! Gut, das war's."

„Ist das ihr Ernst?", sagte Ron aufgebracht. „Uns setzten sie alle auseinander, und die da…", er weiß mit einem Kopfnicken auf Perks, Malfoy und Zabini. „Die können einfach sitzen bleiben? Zu dritt auf einer zweier Bank?" Snape sah aus als wenn er Ron gleich auffressen würde. Doch dann:

„20 Punkte Abzug für Griffendor, Weasley. Aber wissen sie was. Ich gebe ihnen vollkommen Recht. Zu dritt auf einer Zweierbank, das ist gefährlich, nicht?"

Er grinste selbstsicher. „Mr. Zabini, würden sie so gütig sein und auf der Bank vor ihnen Platz nehmen? Mr. Weasley hat Angst, dass sie bei Platzmangel Fehler machen würden. Und es könnte ja sein kostbarer Umhang beschädigt werden." Die Slytherins lachten laut auf, doch die Griffendors wurden alle samt rot. „Aber sicher doch Sir! Wir wollen doch nicht das Weasley Angst hat? Nicht Panik-Wiesel?", sagte Blaise und warf seine Sachen auf den Tisch. Theatralisch ließ er sich auf seinen neuen Platz sinken und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher an Ron. „So sind wir uns auch viel näher. Gemütlich, findest du nicht, Ronnie?", meinte Blaise halblaut. Erschrocken schob Ron seinen Stuhl weg und kam so allerdings dem Troll neben sich näher.

„Abgewiesen von einem Griffendor!", rief Blaise laut. „Kann man das glauben? Herz hör auf zu bluten, es gibt noch andere!" Er ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und schluchzte lauthals.

Seamus drehte sich wütend um. „Halts Maul, Zabini!"

Blaise sah den rot-blonden Jungen interessiert an. „Hey, du siehst Weasley gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Der gleiche männliche Zinken im Gesicht, die gleichen Pickel und das gleiche eklige Haar. Wie wär's Finnigan? Du und ich, nach Zaubertränke in der Besenkammer?"

Seamus´ Gesicht nahm einen sehr dunklen Rot Ton an und verlegen drehte er sich um.

„Was ist denn heute los?", schimpfte Blaise und drehte sich verärgert zu Tina und Draco um, die ihm ein mildes Lächeln schenkten.

„Na Blaise, der 2. Korb innerhalb von 5 Minuten? Du schwächelst mein Lieber!", meinte Draco belustigt. Blaise warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und drehte sich schwungvoll in Richtung Tafel, wo Snape stand und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal beginnen."

45 Minuten später stiegen Rauchschwaden in den unterschiedlichsten Farben aus den Kesseln auf. Fast alle 12 Schüler arbeiteten konzentriert, da der Zaubertrank so kompliziert war, dass man sich einmal 2 Minuten Zeit hatte um etwas nachzuschlagen.

Snape wanderte durch die Reihen und gab hier und da hämische Kommentare über die Arbeit der Griffendors ab, meckerte leise mit Nott, Raymond und Jelpa und lobte Blaise und Draco.

Jetzt wandte er sich zu der neuen Slytherin um und stellte verwirrt fest, dass diese ihren Stuhl nach hinten gekippt hatte und ruhig in einem Buch las, während aus ihrem Trank schwarzer Rauch hochstieg, obwohl er eigentlich dunkelgrün sein sollte.

„Miss Perks? Was zum Teufel machen sie da?", flüsterte Snape leise, jedoch nicht leise genug.

Sofort drehten sich die Griffendors und Slytherins um, um zu sehen was da vor sich ging.

„Etwas nachlesen, Sir.", meinte Tina knapp. Snape schien wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass sie einen Trank brauen sollen. Den Trank der Fairness!" „Sicher, Sir." „Haben sie die Anleitung nicht gelesen?" „Doch Sir, warum?" „Warum? Es sollte dunkelgrüner Rauch aufsteigen, nicht schwarzer! Warum arbeiten sie denn nicht daran?", Snape drehte anscheinend fast durch.

„Wo sie es sagen, Professor…" Sie beugte sich zum Kessel, nahm ein paar Käfer aus einem Glas, warf sie unbeeindruckt in den Trank und rührte kurz um.

Plötzlich stieg klarer, dunkelgrüner Rauch auf und Tina grinste den Lehrer zufrieden an.

„Wenn man statt Seegras und Wolfswurz, nach 30 statt 10 Umrührungen, eine Prise Trollhaar und etwas Iltisias hinzufügt, dann 10 Minuten köcheln lassen und dann erst die Scarabeuskäfer hineintut und dann kurz umrührt, erhält man die gleiche Wirkung in weniger als der Hälfte der Zeit!", sagte sie überzeugt. „Richtig!", sagte Snape beeindruckt. „Woher wissen sie das?", fragte er neugierig. „Das war nicht schwer. Jeder der etwas von Zaubertränken versteht, weiß das!" Sie grinste. „Naja, ich an ihrer Stelle würde mich schnell ducken? Der Junge da vorne hat vor ein paar Minuten statt der Haut eines Roltions ein paar Lachsschuppen hinzu gegeben, und wenn ich nicht irre müsste der Trank in 5 Sekunden in die Luft gehen." „Alles runter!", rief Snape, als Nevilles Kessel auch schon anfing gefährlich zu zischen und der Trank in alle Richtungen spritze.

Der Professor packte Dracos und Tinas Umhänge und zog sie unter einen Tisch.

Als der Kessel sich beruhigte und alles wieder stillstand, zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen komplizierten Reinigungsspruch.

Er blickte Neville mit einem mörderischen Blick an. „Ihnen ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen Longbottom! 50 Punkte Abzug für Griffendor. Wissen sie überhaupt, was ihr Trank hätte anrichten können? Solch eine Mischung ist ätzend!", sagte er fast mit schriller Stimme. „Sie können von Glück reden, dass Miss Perks eine vorbildliche Beobachtungsgabe hat. 50 Punkte für Slytherin. Miss Perks und Longbottom sofort mitkommen! Der Rest macht an den Tränken weiter, bis wir wieder kommen."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Klassenzimmer, Tina und Neville im Schlepptau.

Blaise und Draco warfen sich einen alarmierenden und beeindruckten Blick zu, während sich Ron Hilfe suchend zu den anderen Griffendors umblickte, die alle recht verstört aussahen. Kristin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hin und her gerissen zwischen Stolz oder Ärgernis über Tina und Kummer und Sorge wegen Neville.

**oooOOOooo**

Lisa saß währenddessen im Unterricht von Binns und hörte dem Professor angeregt zu, der über die Hippogreif Inversion im Jahre 1765 sprach.

Eifrig machte sie sich Notizen.

Am Ende der Stunde sah Padma sie mit verschlafenem Blick an. „Saaaaaag mal…", und gähnte ausgiebig. „Wie kannst du dem nur zuhören? Ich schlaf da immer gleich ein."

Lisa grinste nur, hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

Dort sah sie auch schon Kristin am Gryffindor Tisch sitzen und einen Brief schreiben. Sie löste sich von Padma, schlich leise hinter Kristin und hielt ihr von hinten die Augen zu.

„Hey Lisa!", lachte Kristin und ließ unauffällig das Pergament vom Tisch verschwinden. „Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?", fragte die Ravenclaw verwundert und ließ sich neben der Blonden auf der Bank nieder.

„Naja, die anderen hier kennen so was nicht. Also kommen nur du oder Tina in Frage und naja Tina musste zu Snape. Also konntest nur du es sein." „Achso… aber wart mal…warum musste Tina denn zu Snape?" Lisa setzte einen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ähm ein kleiner Zwischenfall im Zaubertrankunterricht. Neville musste auch hin. HEY… da kommt er. Mach mal etwas Platz!", forderte Kristin und ihr Cousin ließ sich neben ihr auf der Bank nieder.

„Na, war's es sehr schlimm?", fragte Kristin mitfühlend. Neville nickte kurz und sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ich muss einen Monat lang die Kerker putzen.", sagte er tonlos.

„Was? Das geht doch nicht. Du musst es sofort McGonagall sagen!", schimpfte Kristin. „Das geht nicht, Kris. Strafarbeiten können weder vom Hauslehrer noch vom Schulleiter vermildert werden.", erklärte Lisa ihrer Freundin traurig. „Aber diese zu groß geratene Fledermaus kann das doch nicht machen! Einen Monat! Ich werd das sofort, Grandma schreiben. Entschuldigt mich!" Sie rauschte aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

„Langsam macht sie mir Angst!", sagte Ron. „Sie hört sich schon an wie Malfoy! Der läuft auch immer gleich zu seinem Vater." Lisa zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich geh dann mal rüber.", meinte sie und deutete zum Ravenclaw Tisch, wo Padma schon ungeduldig wartete. „Grüß Padma von mir!", meinte ein Mädchen, das neben Ron saß. „Ähm, mach ich aber von wem denn?" „Ach… ich bin Parvati." „Gut, wir sehen uns."

Damit lief sie auch schon rüber.


	10. Schlossbesichtigung

Kristin traf die anderen Gryffindors erst in der Eingangshalle wieder. Sie kam gerade die Treppe runter gelaufen, als sie Ron, Harry, Hermine, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Neville und Dean aus der großen Halle kommen sah.

„HEY!", rief sie und schwenkte die Arme, wobei sie fast die Treppe runterstürzte. „Nicht so hastig!", meinte Hermine als Kris keuchend vor ihnen zum Halten kam. „Sorry.", murmelte sie. „Ich hatte Angst euch zu verpassen. Hab nämlich keinen Schimmer was wir jetzt haben, wo wir was haben und mit wem wir was haben."

„Wir haben jetzt alle Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, bei Hagrid, auf dem Schlossgelände, mit den Slytherins."

Kristin stöhnte. „Schon wieder? Was für ein Tag." „Du hast deine Meinung gegenüber Slytherins ja sehr schnell geändert!" Harry grinste sie an.

„Nichts gegen Tina, aber die anderen sind echte Spacken, Deppen, Schnösel, Idioten, Arschlöcher, Schleimer, Wi, …"

Sie schimpfte den ganzen Weg zu Hagrids Hütte über die Slytherins. Erst als die ersten von ihnen in Sicht kamen, wurde sie still.

„Wasn mit euch los?", fragte Hagrid verwundert, als die Truppe grinsender Gryffindors auf ihn zukam. „Nichts. Alles klar, Hagrid!", meinte Harry.

„Na dann könn wir ja anfangn." Er holte ein Stück Pergament hervor und ging die Anwesendheit durch.

Kristin ließ gerade ihren Blick über die Schüler streifen, um einen Zipfel von Tina auszumachen, als Ron sie anstieß. „Sie dir mal Zabini an!", forderte er.

Blaise trat nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen und reckte seinen Hals in Richtung Schloss. Immer wieder warf er vorsichtige Blicke in Richtung Pansy und Hagrid.

„Johnson, Kristin?" „Hier!", rief Kristin und sah Ron verwirrt an. „Longbottom, Neville?" „Hier." „McDougall, Morag?" „Anwesend.", sagte ein Slytherin. „Nott, Theodor?" „Hier."

„Er hat Malfoy ausgelassen, wie immer." „Warum?" „Um ihm das Gefühl der Nichtbeachtung zu geben. Malfoy empfindet es allerdings eher als Ehre." Ron setzte einen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck auf und murmelte etwas vom wegen „_Dummes, wertloses Frettchen_". Kristin grinste und hörte weiter Hagrids dröhnender Bassstimme zu. „Parkinson, Pansy?" „HIHIER!", flötete Pansy und trat einen Schritt mehr auf Blaise zu, der sich angeekelt verzog und weiter zum Schloss blickte.

„Patil, Parvati?" „Hier." „Perks, Tina?" Keine Antwort. Hagrid sah verwirrt von seinem Pergament hoch. „Perks, Tina? Pe-rks, Ti-na? Ist sie nicht da? Wo ist Perks, Tina?"

Kristin warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung Blaise, der mit Mal ganz klein war. Pansy war wohl noch etwas aufgefallen, sie baute sich vor Zabini auf und schrie ihn förmlich an. Kristin verstand nur einige Sachen, wie „Dracie", „Flittchen", „Nicht da", „Ausspannen" und „Wissen".

Hagrid sah in Richtung Harry, als wenn er wüsste wo das Mädchen war. Harry jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hagrid seufzte, kritzelte etwas auf das Blatt und fuhr fort.

„Potter, Harry? " „Anwesend." „Thomas, Dean?" „Hier!" „Weasley, Ronald?" Ron zog eine Grimasse, bevor er mit einem gequälten "Hier" antwortete. „Gut… Zabini, Blaise?" „Anwesend." „Dann Malfoy, Draco?" Wieder keine Antwort. „Mal-foy, Dra-co? Auch nich da? Wo zum Teufel sin' Malfoy und Perks?"

„Hier..", ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter den Schülern. Hagrid, die Gryffindors und Slytherins drehten sich verwundert um.

Draco, kam zusammen mit Tina den Hang runter. Beide grinsten leicht in Blaises Richtung.

„Wieso seidn ihr zu spät?", fragte Hagrid. „Geht sie nichts an.", sagte Draco herablassend. „Und ob mich das was angeht, Malfoy. Bin hier schließlich der Professor."

„Ja, leider.", meinte Draco und warf Blaise einen bedeutenden Blick zu. „Jetzt pass ma auf!", schimpfte Hagrid. „Du hast zu tun was ich sag! Verstanden?" „Nein, können sie das noch mal wiederholen? Vielleicht etwas deutlicher und ohne Gegrunze?" Hagrid lief rosarot an, murmelte etwas von 10 Punkten Abzug für Slytherin und deutete der Klasse an ihm in den Wald zu folgen.

Tina gesellte sich zu Blaise, der sie sofort mit Fragen überhäufte, doch sie winkte nur lässig ab. „Snape, wollte mich sprechen, weil die Methode den Zaubertrank zu brauen, irgendwas mit dunkler Magie zu tun hat. Er hat mich gefragt, woher ich das gewusst hätte und ich sagte ihm, dass ich das nur logisch geschlussfolgert hatte. Naja dann hat er mich noch gelobt und so weiter."

Sie grinste zufrieden und lehnte sich gegen Blaises Schulter, als sie zum Stehen gekommen waren und sich auf eine niedrige Mauer hockten. Er lächelte sie an und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Die Beiden wurden von vielen Mitschülern heimlich beobachtet, die einen schauten, weil ihnen langweilig war (Hagrid erklärte etwas über Zetrausere (Flügelwesen, die aussehen, wie Ferkel und über keine besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten verfügten, außer das sie ab und zu Feuer spuckten)), einige freuten sich (ähm eigentlich nur Kristin, aber is auch egal) und einige starrten sie wütend an. (Draco, weil er auf Blaise eifersüchtig war, Ron ebenso, Pansy, weil sie Dracos Blick sah, Lavender, weil Seamus sich mehr für die Beiden interessierte als für sie und noch Harry, weil er Tina doof fand).

Hermine sammelte inzwischen insgesamt 50 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil sie alles über die Viecher wusste.

Lisas Tag war eher etwas langweilig, sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit mit Padma zu quatschen oder mit Anthony rumzuflirten.

Auch beim Abendessen, war es nicht anders.

Als sie mit ihrem Nachtisch fertig war, beugte sich Padma zu ihr rüber.

„Lisa? Es ist noch ca. 2 Stunden hell, wie wär's wenn wir jetzt die Besichtigung machen?"

„Gute Idee! Dann müssen wir aber erst noch Kris und Tina holen." Padma verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

Die Beiden standen auf und gingen zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo Kristin sich mit ihren Cousin unterhielt.

„Kris? Komm! Wir wollen jetzt das Schloss besichtigen!" „Oh… klar… ist das in Ordnung Neville?" Dieser nickte nur und nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen.

Die Gryffindor ließ ihren Blick über den Slytherin Tisch wandern, doch sie erblickte Tina nirgendwo. „Tina ist nicht da.", meinte sie.

„Was!" Lisa stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte den Hals, doch auch sie konnte die Freundin nicht sehen. „Schade!", flüsterte sie.

Die Drei verließen die Große Halle und wollten gerade das Schloss verlassen, als eine Stimme von den Kerkern her ertönte.

„Wollt ihr etwa ohne mich gehen?" Tina stand an einer Wand, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, ein Bein angezogen und blickte an die verzauberte Decke. (Bei mir ist die Eingangshalle auch verzaubert!) „Sicher nicht!", sagte Kristin freudig und umarmte die Freundin.

„Wie könnten wir…", flüsterte Padma und zog eine Grimasse. Doch der Slytherin war es nicht entgangen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ventil?" „Ich heiße **PA**-til, nicht **VEN**-til! Padma Patil." „Ach, echt? So genau wollt ich das gar nicht wissen. Ist mir doch egal, wie du heißt… ist ja nicht so das du besonders wichtig bist."

Lisa, die merkte, dass Padma gleich explodierte, warf Tina einen warnenden Blick.

Doch diese zuckte nur unbeteiligt mit den Schultern. „Was ist nun? Wolltest du uns nicht das Schloss zeigen?" Und wegen Kristins und Lisas Blicken, fügte sie in einem etwas netteren Ton hinzu: „Padma."

Diese Geste schien die Ravenclaw etwas zu beruhigen und sie wies zur großen Eingangstür.

„Ich dachte ich zeig euch zuerst das Hogwartsgelände… die peitschende Weide, Hagrids Hütte, den Verbotenen Wald, natürlich nur von weitem…" „Natürlich!", meinte Tina in einem herablassenden Ton. Doch Padma hörte sie gar nicht. „… und den See, die Straße nach Hogsmeade und das Quidditchfeld."

Nach etwa anderthalb Stunden waren die 4 Mädchen wieder im Schloss, wo Padma ihnen noch die Bibliothek, die Eulerei, den Astronomie Turm, die Küche und einige Klassenräume zeigte.

Lisa verliebte sich sofort in die Bibliothek mit den tausenden von Büchern und auch Tina konnte ihre Begeisterung nur mit Mühe zurück halten, da sie schon immer ein Bücherwurm gewesen war.

Kristin hingegen war Feuer und Flamme für das Quidditchfeld und sie beschloss Angelina gleich um ihren alten Besen zu bitten.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen voneinander. Kristin eilte sofort in Richtung Gryffindor Turm, Lisa und Padma machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, doch Tina zog es vor der Bibliothek noch einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.


	11. Eifersucht

_Hey Ihr Lieben...erstmal ein ganz dickes Bussl an meine lieben Reviewer fly-mausi-fly, King-Kili und cyna... ihr seid die besten ;-)_

_Aber über ein paar mehr reviews würde ich mich nicht beschweren XDD_

_Also zum neunen Chap...ich weiß es ist nicht das längste aba ich hab zur Zeit ein kleine Blockade.. trotzdem viel spaß beim lesen!_

_Eure Sweet-Teeni_

Unschlüssig stand Tina zwischen den meterhohen Regalen und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Buchrücken. Hier und da zog sie ein Exemplar heraus, um es genauer zu betrachten. Nach einiger Zeit verließ sie die Abteilung und schritt zielstrebig in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke. Hier brauchte sie nur 5 Minuten, um ein paar passende Bücher zu finden.

Mit insgesamt 9 Werken machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Slytherin Kerker.

Nach einigem suchen, fand sie das Gemälde und versuchte sich das Passwort in Erinnerung zurufen.

Da blitze ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf, sie sah sich und Blaise an genau dieser Stelle stehen, ihren Arm auf seinem, der intensive Blickkontakt und eine Wortgruppe: _Gespaltene Zunge_.

„Passsssssssssswort?", zischte ihr die Schlange entgegen. Tina grinste innerlich. „Gespaltene Zunge" Die Schlange zögerte.

Ein gefährlicher Blick von Seiten Tinas, und das Porträt schwang zur Seite. Wieder versuchte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu schleichen, doch sie unterdrückte es erfolgreich.

**oooOOOooo**

Gemütlich trottete Kristin zum Gryffindorturm. Die fette Dame sah sie interessiert an. „Hi!", grüßte Kristin. Wieso zum Teufel hatte sie so gute Laune? Tina hatte sich eben wieder total daneben benommen, Lisa hatte nur Augen für Padma und jetzt musste sie noch einen Brief mit einer wirklich außergewöhnlichen Bitte an ihre Cousine schicken, wegen einem Mädchen, dass sie kaum kannte. _Warum muss ich immer so verdammt nett sein?_, fluchte Kristin innerlich. _Vielleicht sollte ich einmal so sein wie Tina, mich um niemanden als um mich selbst kümmern und andere ignorieren_.

Aber dann dachte sie daran, wie sich Tina früher immer um sie, Lisa und die ganzen anderen Muggelmädchen gekümmert hatte. Die fette Dame riss Kristin aus ihren Gedanken.

„Dich kenne ich noch gar nicht!", meinte sie. „Bist du eines der drei deutschen Mädchen?" „Jep bin ich! Ich komme aus Grimmen!" „Kenne ich auch nicht. Aber du erinnerst mich an jemanden. Mir ist nur gerade entfallen, an wen!" Sie dachte anscheinend angestrengt nach. „Diese Augen, diese Augen…", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ähm…" „HA! Ich hab's! Angelina Johnson, das sind Angelina Johnsons Augen!", sagte sie triumphierend.

„Nee, das sind schon meine Augen, aber sie gleichen Angelinas ein bisschen." Die Fette Dame zog einen Flunsch.

„Angelina war nie so frech.", meinte sie schnippisch. „Du schon!"

„Das kommt daher, dass ich nicht Angelina bin, sondern ihre Cousine!"

Beleidigt sah die Fette Dame Kristin an. „Sorry, ich wollte Sie nicht kränken. Ich bin Kristin Johnson, schön Sie kennen zu lernen." „Ebenfalls", sagte das Porträt mit einem immer noch schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nun dann, Passwort?" „Ähm… _Idiot_, nein Moment, _Depp_, nee das war's auch nicht… ach ja _DUMMKOPF_! Puh… Alle guten Dinge sind drei!"

Die Fette Dame schenkte ihr noch einen abwertenden Blick, bevor sie den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm frei gab.

_Dumme Kuh_! dachte Kristin und begab sich zu den Sesseln am Feuer, wo die anderen 6.Klässler saßen.

„Parvati? Kommst du mal kurz mit? Ich … ähm… soll dir was von Padma mitteilen!"

Die Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, sah sie verwirrt an, bevor sie nickte, aufstand und der Blonden folgte.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry saß währenddessen im Schlafsaal der Jungen und betrachtete seufzend die Karte des Rumtreibers.

Ein kleiner Punkt bannte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Der kleine Punkte der ganz, ganz nah an einem anderen Punkt war.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der zum Ausgang des Ravenclawturms und in Richtung Hogwartssee bewegt.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegung fasste Harry einen Entschluss.

Er schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang.

**oooOOOooo**

„Wohin des Wegs, schöne Frau!" „Hi, Blaise" Tina schmunzelte.

„Hast du die Bibliothek ausgeraubt?", misstrauisch betrachtete der dunkelhaarige Slytherin die vielen Bücher auf dem Arm seiner Freundin. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor etwas zu lernen!", meinte Tina etwas verlegen.

„Du? Lernen? Da hast du doch gar nicht nötig.", er grinste schon wieder.

„Ich nicht… du aber!"

Der Slytherin lief puterrot an. „Stimmt doch gar nicht!", nuschelte er. Jetzt lächelte Tina. „Weiß ich doch."

„Doch, macht sicher Spaß, mit dir zu lernen. Also inner halben Stunde bei mir!"

Irgendwie fühlte sich Tina überrumpelt. Doch dann nickte sie.

„Gut in einer halben Stunde bei dir. Ach ja und die kannst du gleich mitnehmen."

Sie warf ihm die Bücher in die Arme.

**oooOOOooo**

Lisa nahm den ganzen Weg zum See im Laufschritt. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie ihr Umhang und ihre Schuhe durchnässten, sie merkte nicht wie ihr einzelne Äste ins Gesicht peitschten, sie merkte nicht wie ihr Tränen übers Gesicht rannen und sie merkte nicht, dass ihr zwei Personen folgten.

Auf einem großen Stein ließ sie sich nieder und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

_Wie konnte sie nur?_, dachte sie verzweifelt. _Ich dummes Huhn hab wirklich gedacht, dass sie meine Freundin war. Und er? Aber nein. Es ist doch immer so. Warum sind Jungs eigentlich nur so bescheuert. Was hat diese Kuh denn was ich nicht habe?_ _Schon sie ist etwas größer, hat Beine bis zum Mond, Augen in den er versinken an und ein glockenhelles Lachen. Aber sonst? _

„AHHHHH! ICH HASSE IHN!", schrie sie in die Nacht.

„Nein tust du nicht!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Eine bekannte Stimme.

Sie drehte sich um, aber sah niemanden. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie leise. Doch es kam keine Antwort.

Plötzlich kam eine Person aus dem Schatten der Bäume.

Lisa stockte der Atem.

**oooOOOooo**

„Lydia?"

Tina stand vor ihrem Spiegel und blickte hinein.

„Jaha?" „Ähm, ich wollte nur sagen, dass es heute etwas später wird." „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte die Frau neugierig und besah sich Tina genauer.

Sie trug eine schwarze Sporthose, die dazupassende Jacke, schwarze Turnschuhe und ein bauchfreies dunkelgrünes T-Shirt. Die nassen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden.

„Willst du Sport machen gehen?" „Beeindruckende Wortwahl!", Tina lachte. „Ja, ich gehe Wissenssport machen. Bin bei Blaise lernen!" „Ach!" „Bis dann!" „Tschüßi!"

**oooOOOooo**

„Roger! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", sagte Lisa erleichtert.

„Sorry, wollte ich nicht. Padma hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Aber, hey, du hast doch jetzt Anthony!"

„Ja, schon aber das ist einfach fies, was er gemacht hat!"

„Du hättest dich einfach nicht von Padma überreden lassen sollen, in diese Kugel zu schauen."

„Wer hätte den ahnen können, dass sie so über mich lästern!"

„Was hast du denn gedacht, dass sie trauern, das du, Kristin und diese Perks einfach mit einem Mal weg seid!"

„Aber Christiane war immer so ein nettes Mädchen. Wir haben viel gelacht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mal mit Robin gehen würde. Und dann so über mich lästert!"

„Das kann dir doch jetzt echt egal sein! Du lebst hier bei uns. In einer anderen Welt! Lass diesen Scheiß hinter dir."

„Du hast Recht! Danke Roger!"

„Dafür bin ich doch da! Komm wir gehen uns jetzt mal den Stoff der ZAG. Prüfung anschauen. Ach ja und Samstag wird Quidditch gespielt!"

„Was aber, dass kann ich doch gar nicht!"

„ In unserer Familie konnten das alle. Also du auch!"

„Wenn du meinst."

_Hoffentlich falle ich nicht vom Besen!_, dachte sie beschämend.

**oooOOOooo**

„KRISTIN!", rief eine Stimme plötzlich als die Gryffindor wieder auf dem Weg in ihren Turm war.

„Hi, Lisa." „Wo warst du denn noch?" „In der Eulerei" „Und?" „Ich habe einen Brief an Angelina geschrieben. Ähm..", sie sah verlegen zur Seite. „Naja ich hab sie gebeten mir ihren alten Besen zu schicken, ich möchte gern Quidditch spielen." „Du auch? Ich soll auch, aber ich hab Angst vom Besen zu fallen."

Kristin lachte lauthals auf. „WAS?", japste sie. „So einen Mist hab ich ja noch nie gehört! Mensch Lisa." „Was denn ist doch so!" „Du fällst doch nicht vom Besen!"

„Lisa? Nun komm endlich." „Oh… das ist Roger. Ich muss los… wir sehen uns!" „Bye!" „Bye!"

„Vom Besen fallen. NE, NE! Gibst es nich." Kristin wischte sich eine kleine Lachträne aus den Augen.

**oooOOOooo**

Wütend stapfte Harry zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. _Dieser dumme Davies!_, schimpfte er innerlich. _Muss alles kaputt machen! ICH HASSE IHN!_

_Scheiße ich bin doch nicht echt auf ihren Cousin eifersüchtig._

**oooOOOooo**

„Boa, du hast ein Wissen. Da gibst doch nicht….", stöhnte Blaise und ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ach komm, so schlecht bist du auch nicht.", meinte Tina und stand vom Bett auf, um nicht von dem Jungen zerquetscht zu werden.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich glaub ich geh mal lieber! Es ist immer hin schon halb 12! Und ne Mütze Schlaf brauchst selbst du?" „Was? Schon halb 12? Wieso brauch ich ne Mütze Schlaf? HÄ? Du etwa nicht?"

„Nein, mein Hübscher! Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf!", sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Soll ich dich bringen?" „Blaise! Die 5 Schritte quer über den Flur schaff ich auch allein!" „Wenn du meinst!", nörgelte Blaise. „Ja, mein ich!", lachte sie und öffnete das Porträtloch.

Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Schlaf gut!" „Du auch! Und träum süß!" „Von was zum Beispiel?" „Von mir!" „Mal sehen! Bis morgen." „Ich weck euch wieder!" „Freu mich schon!"

Kichernd trat Tina auf den Flur und lief direkt in Draco rein.

**oooOOOooo**

Kristin lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch keiner wollte sich so richtig klären. Plötzlich fasste sie einen Entschluss.

Morgen: Spatziergang mit Lisa und Tina- Widerrede wird nicht akzeptiert!

Dann schlief sie ein.

**oooOOOooo **

Lisa und Roger hatten sich die ZAG Themen vorgenommen und einen Zeitplan erstellt, wann sie was üben wollten.

Auch Lisa schlief schon längst, mit einem guten Gefühl im Magen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Oh Sorry, Draco. Das wollte ich nicht!" „Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich.. ähm…", stotterte sie.

_Wieso zum Teufel machte seine Anwesenheit sie so nervös? Das war doch gestern auch nicht so und gestern war er ihr viel, viel näher. _

„… ich war… bei Blaise… ähm... lernen!", versuchte sie ihre Verlegenheit irgendwie zu überspielen.

„Lernen? Mit Blaise?", er sah sie kalt an. Seine Augen, sein Gesicht, seine Haltung, nichts zeugte von irgendwelcher Emotion. In Tina kochte es vor Wut. Warum konnte er so beherrscht sein, wenn sie hier fast vor Nervosität starb?

„Ja, bei Blaise lernen! Hat der Herr ein Problem damit?", fauchte sie ihn an. Er zeigte keine Reaktion, seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, die Funken sprühten.

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!", sie lief zur Hochform auf.

„Jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg! Ich hab besseres zu tun, als mich hier wegen dir aufzuregen! Gute Nacht!", damit stieß sie ihn bestimmt zur Seite, murmelte ihr Passwort und verschwand, ohne sich umzudrehen in ihrem Zimmer.

Draco sah ihr verwirrt nach. Auch er kochte vor Wut, doch er war nicht wütend auf sie sondern auf sich selbst! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?

Außerdem musste er morgen mal ein Wörtchen mit Blaise wechseln, es konnte ja nicht angehen, dass er, der Prinz von Slytherin, Lieblingsschüler von Snape, Erbe des Malfoy Imperiums, bestaussehensder Schüler Hogwarts, begehrtester Junge Hogwarts eifersüchtig auf seinen besten Kumpel war. Vielleicht sollte er mal so einen Muggel -Klempner aufsuchen. Waren die nich für so was wie Größenwahn zuständig?

Draco seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Morgenfrüh würde Blaise ihn wieder mit dieser verdammten Guten- morgen- Laune wecken. Vielleicht würde ein guter Silencio Zauber reichen um ihn still zu stellen.

_So das wars erstmal.. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und büdde,büdde drückt auf den kleinen reviewbutton... er hat es verdient oder?_

_Und das gilt auch für alle Schwarzleser! (Falls es welche gibt ;-))_

_Das nächste Chap kommt bald.. versprochen wenn ich mindestens drei RR hab Drohung_


	12. Der erste Streit

Servus ;-)

Nach langer, langer Zeit kommt endlich mal ein neues Kapitel zu der Story... ehrlich gesagt hab ich schon viel mehr fertig, aber da die Nachfrage anscheinend nicht so groß ist, macht es einfach keinen Spaß hochzuladen. Für einen Autor ist es schon ganz schön deprimierend zu sehen, wie oft die einzelnen Chaps gelesen wurden und wie wenig Reviews abgegeben wurden. Also büdde büdde.. liebe Schwarzleser... fasst euch ein Herz und lasst ein Kommi da, auch wenn es noch so klein ist!! Aber gott sei dank gibt es ein paar Ausnahmen, die dann doch mal reviewen... also ein ganz ganz großes Dankeschön an :

**KitKat2006, King- Kili, bunnylein und fly-mausi-fly**

Ihr seid wirklich klasse!!

Also gehts weiter... ein neues Kapitel zu "Das Band der Freundschaft"... in dem es mal richtig knallt ;-)

Viel Spaß

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kristin lief schon seit einer Stunde durch dieses verdammt große Schloss und versuchte einen Zipfel von Tina oder von Lisa ausfindig zu machen.

Zuerst hatte sie es im Ravenclawturm versucht (Ron hatte ihr den Weg gezeigt), doch da war Lisa nicht, wie sie erfahren hatte. Die Schüler, die aus dem Turm kamen, meistens Jüngere, hatten nur verlegen mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

Naja und in die Kerker traute sie sich nicht so richtig, diesen Slytherins konnte man schließlich einfach nicht trauen.

In Gedanken verfluchte sie denjenigen, der die Stundenpläne gemacht hatte, den Unterricht hatte sie heut weder mit den Ravenclaws, noch mit den Slytherins, worüber sie eigentlich froh sein sollte, zumindest was die Slytherins betraf.

Kristin seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie endlich die Bibliothek erreicht hatte. Vielleicht hatte sich Lisa zusammen mit den anderen Ravenclaw 6.Klässlern hierher, zum Lernen oder Hausaufgaben machen, verzogen.

Und tatsächlich an einem der zahlreichen Tische entdeckte die Gryffindor ihre Freundin.

Leise lief sie zum Tisch und stupste Lisa vorsichtig von hinten an.

„Hey Liz! Leg den Aufsatz weg! Du kommst mit!! KEINE WIDEREDE!", fügte sie hinzu als Lisa zum Protestieren den Mund öffnen wollte. Der Rotschopf, sah verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin auf.

Dann nickte sie, schob ihr Pergament in ihre Tasche und steckte ihre Bücher und Federn ein. „Bis nachher!", verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen Ravenclaws, die die Situation still mit angesehen hatte.

Kristin schob Lisa energisch aus der Tür. Vor der Bibliothek blieb Lisa jedoch stehen und sah Kristin fest in die Augen.

„Was ist denn los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so… so… du handelst doch sonst nicht so überstürzt!!" „Also ich will nicht dass unsere Freundschaft auseinander bricht… deshalb hab ich überlegt… wir können uns doch zusammen auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten… also… ähm... ich mein… ja nur…", plötzlich kam der Gryffindor ihre Idee gar nicht mehr so toll vor. „OH ja!!! Das machen wir!", rief Lisa freudig und die Beiden liefen weiter.

„Hast du es gehört?", fragte Kris mit einem Mal. „Wie jetzt? Was soll ich denn gehört haben?" Kris grinste. „Na den Stein, der mir vom Herzen geplumpst ist!" „Du bist unmöglich!" Sie sahen sich an und fingen ungehalten an zu kichern.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Tina finden!!", meinte Kris und sah sich erwartungsvoll in der Eingangshalle um, in der sie inzwischen angelangt waren, als wenn sie erwartete, dass die Slytherin hinter der nächsten Ecke auftauchen würde.

„Ich hab leider keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte!", meinte Lisa verlegen. Die Beiden sahen sich zweifelnd an.

„Meinst du…", begann Kris.

„… wir sollten…", führte Lisa weiter.

„…in die Schlangengrube??"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Aber…"

„Es ist unsere einzige Chance!", beendete Lisa.

„Sucht ihr wenn?", zwei Jungs mit mausgrauen Haaren traten vorsichtig an die Mädchen heran. Der Größere hielt eine Kamera in der Hand, er war auch derjenige, der sie angesprochen hatte.

„Oh hi Colin, hi Dennis. Ja, wir suchen unsere Freundin Tina Perks. Achso… das sind Colin und Dennis Creevey aus Gryffindor… ähm Colin ist im 5. Jahrgang und Dennis ist im ähm….äh…3. Jahrgang… oder??", wandte sie sich an die Brüder, nachdem sie auf Lisas fragenden Blick geantwortet hatte.

Die Creeveys nickten zustimmend. Mit einem Mal meldete sich der Kleinere mit einer leicht quiekenden Stimme zu Wort.

„Meint ihr so ein großes Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren, das irgendwie schwarz schimmert und mit diesen eisgrauen Augen aus Slytherin?" „Ja genau, Dennis! Woher kennst du sie denn?" „Ach naja ich hab gehört, wie Harry von ihr erzählt hat oder eher über sie geschimpft hat.", sagte er verlegen.

„Das sieht Harry ähnlich!", kicherte Kris. „Ich weiß auch wenn ihr meint!! Ist sie immer mit Malfoy und Zabini zusammen?" Die beiden 16- Jährigen nickten Colin zu. „Ich glaub, die ist draußen am See. In der Nähe von der alten Kastanie."

„Hast du sie da gesehen?", fragte Lisa aufgeregt. „Ja, ich hab ein paar Fotos von Schülern gemacht, als Zabini mich angemotzt hat, dass ich mich verpissen soll und so ein Mädchen, das bei ihm war hat ihm zu gestimmt. Die passt auf eure Beschreibung!"

Die Deutschen lächelten. „Das passt zu Tina. Andere voll zu machen! Was haben Blaise und sie denn gemacht?" „Also sie hat einfach nur dagelegen und er hat irgendwas erzählt. Soll ich euch zu ihnen bringen? Ich glaub halb Hogwarts ist draußen am See! Da findet ihr sie nie. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, bei diesem Temperaturen. 31° C und das im September! Also was ist nun?"

„Nein, ist schon gut Colin. Wir finden sie schon! Aber danke für das Angebot!" „Gut, wir sehen uns Kris! Komm Dennis, wir gehen Harry suchen!" Die Creevey Brüder winkten ihnen noch mal zu, als sie die Treppe hoch liefen.

Kristin und Lisa machten sich auf den Weg zum See. Colin hatte nicht übertrieben. Unzählige Schüler saßen, standen oder lagen am See, lasen, sonnten sich oder unterhielten sich mit Freunden.

„Was meinst du?? Sind Tina und Blaise zusammen?", fragte Kris die Ravenclaw. „Ich weiß nicht… ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Tina sich schon nach 2 Tagen auf einen Typen einlässt." „Sie ist ja nicht so wie du!", kicherte Kris.

„Hey bei mir und Anthony… woher weißt du das zum Teufel??", fragte Lisa schockiert.

„1. Ich bin deine Freundin, mir entgeht so was nicht! Und 2. War das gar nicht zu übersehen!", sie kicherte noch mehr, weil Lisa rot wurde.

„Hier geht es nicht um mich sondern um Tina! Das kann ich mir bei ihr nicht vorstellen!"

„Und was war letztes Jahr? Als sie mit diesem Typen rum gemacht hat, von dem sie nicht mal den Nachnamen wusste. Beim ersten Treffen!" „Sie kannten seinen Nachnamen! Außerdem hat sie das bereut! Weißt du noch, wie mies es ihr die nächsten Wochen ging? Das arme Mädchen, es hat immer so fröhlich getan, aber tief im Innern war sie schwer getroffen." „Bist du sicher, dass du über Tina redest? Es waren zwar Ferien, aber schwer getroffen kam sie mir nicht vor! Verdammt ist das warm!", keuchte Kris und warf ihren Umhang ab.

„Ich glaub da vorn sind sie!" sagte Lisa auf einmal. „Dürfen die das?", fragte die Ravenclaw plötzlich und nickte auf die beiden Personen die am Ufer lagen. „Wieso nicht? Gut, sie haben vielleicht etwas wenig an, aber hier stören sie doch keinen!", meinte Kris. Lisa sah erst Kris ungläubig an und dann wieder nach vorn.

Die beiden Slytherins lagen auf einer Decke. Blaise sahen die Mädchen nur von hinten, seinen aufgestützten Oberkörper, seinen nackten Oberkörper.

(A/N: Schmacht!!)

Tina lag anscheinend mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoss. Ihre Freundin trug nicht viel, ein rotes Triangel-Oberteil und ihren schwarzen Schulrock, den sie ziemlich gekürzt hatte! Die restlichen Klamotten lagen neben den beiden, genau, wie ein paar Bücher und ihre Schultaschen.

„Ähm… ja komm wir gehen hin!", sagte Kris sich etwas von dem Schock erholt hatte. Energisch griff sie Lisas Arm und zog, das immer noch sichtlich verwirrte Mädchen mit sich.

„Hi Tina, hi Blaise.", grüßte Kris vorsichtig. Blaise sah die beiden angeekelt an. Tina, die jedoch eine Sonnenbrille trug, zeigte keine Regung.

„Hey Süße! Deine …ähm… _Freundinnen_… sind da!", er sprach das Wort Freundinnen, wie eine eklige Krankheit aus. Sachte stupste er das Mädchen an, dass sich in seinem Schoss räkelte. Sie hatte also geschlafen.

„Oh Blaise!", nörgelte sie und seufzte.

„Komm schon, Darling! Augen auf! Da verlangt wer nach dir!", er grinste die anderen beiden Mädchen an, als wollte er sagen, hier seht her, die gehört jetzt mir.

„Hey!! Tina nu steh schon auf! Pennen kannst du später!", schimpfte Kristin, wie ein Spatz drauf los. Erschrocken fuhr die Slytherin hoch und hätte fast das Gleichgewicht

verloren, wenn Blaise sie nicht abgestützt hätte. „Lisa!! Kristin!!", sagte sie erstaunt.

Dann nahm Tina die Sonnenbrille ab, oder besser gesagt, sie setzte diese Blaise auf, der damit unverschämt gut aussah, rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen und sah Kristin und Lisa an als, wenn sie Geister wären.

Plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihre grauen Augen blitzten die anderen beiden Mädchen gefährlich an. „Was wollt ihr?", fauchte sie. „Schafft ihr es nicht mal mich 2 Tage ohne mich?" Blaise grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Lisa sah Tina nur sprachlos an, während Kristin zurück fauchte. „Jetzt komm mal wieder runter!! Wir haben was mit dir zu bereden!" „Ach?!? Gut… dann redet mal!", sie funkelte Kristin immer noch böse an, doch ihre Miene wurde zusehends amüsierter, wozu vor allem Blaises Hand beitrug, die frech an Tinas Rücken rauf und runter wanderte.

„Unter 6 Augen!", zischte Kristin. „Es ist sicher so belanglos, dass Blaise es auch hören kann!" „Für dich vielleicht! Für mich nicht!"

„JETZT REICHST! HALTET BEIDE DIE KLAPPE!!!!!!!", schrie Lisa. Ihr Gesicht war so wutentbrannt, dass die anderen beiden sofort aufhörten sich anzukeifen!

„Beruhig dich, Liz!", meldete sich Tina. „Das werde ich nicht tun!", sagte sie bestimmt. „UND Zabini! Verdammt nimm deine dreckige Hand von ihr!" „Und was wenn ich es nicht tue?", meinte Blaise vorlaut.

Lisa jedoch ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Kurzerhand zog sie ihren Zauberstab vor und hielt ihn ihm direkt vors Gesicht.

„Dann werde ich dich dazu zwingen! Und du zieh dir erst mal was Vernünftiges an! Das ist ja peinlich!" Sie schmiss Tina ihre weiße Bluse hin, doch als diese keine Anstalten machte der Aufforderung zu folgen, zeigte Lisas Zauberstab unverzüglich auf sie.

„SOFORT!!", keifte sie. Als Tina sich das viel zu kleine Teil übergezogen hatte, dass mehr zeigte, als es verdeckte, schnappte Lisa sich einerseits die Slytherin andererseits die Gryffindor und zog sie mit sich.

„Du entschuldigst uns, _BLAISE_??", fragte sie zuckersüß und verschwand mit den anderen beiden im Schlepptau!

„Hey, nicht so schnell!", fluchte Tina und versuchte im Laufen ihre hohen Sandalen zuzubinden. „Was trägst du auch solche Stöckelschuhe? Bist du nicht schon groß genug?", schimpfte Kristin. „Nein, denn im Gegensatz zu Blaise oder Draco…"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Lisa funkelte die beiden so böse an, dass sie verstummten.

„VERDAMMT…Jetzt hört auf zu streiten! Ihr habt sie ja nicht mehr alle! HALLO??? Waren wir nicht mal Freundinnen? Was soll den dieses Kindische Gehabe? Von Tina hab nichts anderes erwartet aber von dir Kris!"

„EY!!", unterbrach Tina sie.

„KLAPPE ZU! Jetzt rede ICH! Warum müsst ihr euch denn so fetzten? Spinnt ihr total? Überlegt doch mal, wie das vor Hogwarts war… wir sind zusammen ins Kino gegangen… haben zusammen gegessen… haben viel gelacht! Soll das jetzt alles vergessen sein, nur weil wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind?"

Während ihres Vortrags, waren Tina und Kris immer kleiner geworden. Kristin hatte sich ins Gras plumpsen lassen und sah reumütig zu den anderen und Tina starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich brauch erstmal ne Kippe! Wartet mal", flüsterte Tina, eilte kurz zurück und kam mit einer kleinen Schachtel wieder. Stumm warf sie Kristin eine rüber und zündete sich selbst eine an. „Danke!" „Keine Ursache!"

„Toll! Bei solchen Sachen seid ihr wieder ein Herz und eine Seele! Echt toll!", Lisa war immer noch sauer.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Feuer hast, Liz!", zwinkerte Kris.

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal, was ich für ein Feuer hab!! Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern! Also warum fetzt ihr euch so?"

Kristin wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Tina etwas sagte. Sie lehnte gegen einen Baum, zog an ihrer Zigarette und musterte Lisa, doch ihr Blick war kühl, sehr kühl, zu kühl.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie es vor Hogwarts war. Gut, wir waren im Kino ein-, zweimal. Wir waren auch zusammen gegessen- einmal. Wir haben gelacht- ohne dich! Du hattest doch nur deine anderen beiden tollen Freundinnen im Kopf! Wir waren Nebensache."

Lisa starrte die Slytherin nur wortlos an. „Ach komm Tina, sei nicht fies!", wollte Kris schlichten.

„Ich bin nicht fies! Das war doch immer so… und jetzt auch… erzähl doch nicht… ich hab's doch gestern mitbekommen, Padma hier, Padma da, Padma darf ich dir die Füße lecken?", zischte die Angesprochene und warf wütend ihre Kippe weg.

„Ach ja?!? Und was ist mit dir?? Da machst mit einem Jungen rum, den du kaum kennst. Blaise hier, Blaise da, Blaise darf ich dir…?", verteidigte sich Lisa. „Was… na traust dich nicht weiter zu sprechen? Wisst ihr was… ihr könnt mich mal… ich bin froh in Slytherin zu sein… dann muss ich mich nicht mehr mit euch Losern rum ärgern!"

Tina drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ohne sich umzudrehen zurück dem Jungen.

Lisa stand regungslos da und blickte dem Mädchen hinterher.

„Das ist nur deine Schuld!", flüsterte sie unerwartet. „WAS?!? Spinnst du jetzt? Wieso meine Schuld. Du hast sie doch zur Weißglut getrieben." „Aber du hast angefangen mit ihr zu streiten!" „Stimmt doch gar nicht!!!" „Natürlich!!" „Weißt du was, Liz? Ich geb ihr Recht! Und weißt du noch was… die Gryffindors sind viel cooler!!" Damit drehte sich auch Kris um und ließ die Ravenclaw einfach stehen.

„Hau doch ab!", rief Lisa ihr nach und strebte zielsicher in die andere Richtung.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**!!WERBUNG!!**

Ich empfehle wirklich ALLE Stories von **KitKat2006**!!! Vorallem natürlich ihre unglaubliche Story "**Breaking News: Between Headlines and Lovestories**". Wer Katie Bell, Oliver Wood und Co einfach liebt, sollte sich das nicht entgehen lassen!!!

**!!WERBUNG!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So... das wars... war das wenigstens ein kleines Review wert? liebguck Ich würde mich tierisch freuen!!

Also immer ran an den Button!!!

Lieben Gruß

Eure Sweet-teeni


End file.
